Big Time Crush
by Royal shadow1
Summary: a new girl comes to stay at the palmwoods, and sing for Gustavio. what do the boys think of her? its Rated T just to be safe.
1. Meeting JC

Big Time Crush

**Disclaimer…I OWN nothing **

"The palm woods…the most perfect place to chill after a hard days work." Logan thought as he stretched out on a chair. He glanced at his friends who were in the same hazy state he was in. "Carlos, what's your idea of the perfect girl?" Kendal asked. Carlos grinned and said "shorter then me, athletic, sweet, funny, someone whose pretty much one of the guys…what's yours?"

Kendal laughed and said "you should know Jo and I have been going out for a couple months now." The two of them laughed and James spoke up "Well my girl is a super hot athlete and who doesn't mind that I'm secretly bandana man." Logan reached over and smacked his friend upside his head saying "dude if it's a secret she wouldn't know."

Kendal stretched out and said "Loogie what's your idea of the perfect girl?' Logan frowned and said "I'm not sure…I think I'll know when I meet her." James turned to look at his friend and said "dude what about Camille?" Logan opened his mouth to reply when a sickly sweet voice cut in.

"J.C where are you?" a woman's voice startled the friends. The boys looked at the tall thin platinum blond woman who strode into the pool area looked around and walked out. The boys looked at one another and said "New Kid!"

The new kid in question was actually a girl and she was called J.C. Her real name was Jocelyn Clara Splash. She was a young star, the Splash, as she was commonly referred to, and she was staying at the palm woods for a while so she could work on her new songs.

"hey mom I'm right here, what's up?" she asked. Her mother frowned and said "where were you-never mind, go to your room and unpack I'll be back wherever." J.C nodded and went up to her room to unpack.

2 Hours later 6:00pm

J.C's P.O.V

"finally." I mumble as I finish unpacking. I stand up and glance at the mirror. A five foot five girl with shoulder length dirty blond hair stress back. Her bangs are flipped over to give her a sexy devil may care look, and her eyes are a startling shade of green. They are darkest on the outside and going lighter as they go to the center.

I shake my head and flip off the mirror. I slowly walk down to the front desk. "excuse me." I ask the man. "but do you know where I can order pizza?" the man nods and says "go out to the pool area, there's pizza there, Mondays are pizza day." I smile and walk outside. I feel stares as I walk outside, but I pretend they don't exist. As I go to take my slice a girls hand appears pushing the lid down.

"this is for residents only, we don't allow street trash here." I turn to look at the girl blocking me from pizza. There are three of them. I sneer at them saying "I do live here hun, I moved in this afternoon." The three girls frown and one speaks up "Well who are you?" I give the three a once over and decide they don't have as great fashion taste as they think they do. I speak up knowing the whole pool area is listening in. "I am none other then The Splash." The trio's eyes widen and they start gushing meaningless stuff. Ignoring them I grab to slices of pizza and walk over to an abandoned table.

No sooner had I sat down, a group of boys runs in yelling an goofing off. Sighing I take out my book Wicked and keep reading. They snagged some pizza and started to head over to my table talking amongst them selves.

"Kendal." One of them pokes another. "ahh they've noticed me." I think as one of them approaches me. "uhh hi…would you mind if we sat with you?" the boys asks. I look up and say "It's cool I was uhh just leaving." I start to get up but the boy holds out his hands saying "Whoa no no its ok you don't have to leave. I'm Kendal and this is Logan, James and Carlos." I look at the boys. Logan looks smart, James looks like a pretty boy (and he is!) and Carlos looks adorable in his helmet. I nod and say "uhh ok I'm J.C"

The boys all grab seats and started eating. W talked for a long time. They found out I was 16, like them, im a singer/actress, they're singers, and that I'm The Splash and they are Big Time Rush.

After hours of talking I stretch and say "Sorry guys I have a meeting with Gustavio Rocque tomorrow at 8 I should probably get to bed." James lights up saying "HEY HE'S LIKE OUR MANAGER! So we'll like see you tomorrow?" I smile and nod saying goodnight, the boys wave and say goodnight as well. I'm smiling as I walk up to my room.

Carlos's View

9:00

J.C has left the pool, and I cant stop staring after her. She was amazing.

"dude your drooling." Logan says. I glance away wiping my mouth, the other three snicker as I try to keep my dignity. "AWWW does Carlos like the new super hot girl?" James teased poking me. I smack his hand away saying "she's not hot she's beautiful."

My friends howl with laughter. I sit there glaring at them. Logan finally noticed I wasn't even cracking a smile and smacked the other two saying "Dude's he's serious." The other two freeze and Kendal grins saying "Dude she's yours." I grin saying "thanks and James that means Not For You!" James waves a hand saying "whatever."

We all head up to bed after that and I just pass out the second my head hits the pillow. "Carlos…Carlos?" a Female voice calls out. I jump out of bed and grab my helmet. "whose there?" I whisper. "Carlos…Carlos." The voice whispered from the living area. I walk outside to find J.C lying on the couch. I notice shes wearing the same clothes as before.

I groan and my legs give out, suddenly J.C is on a throne before me. "Carlos will you help me? Will you be my knight in shinning armor?" she whispers. I nod and say "anything you want anything you need…I'll do it." she leans forward and whispers "Save me." Then she disappears.

I jerk out of bed and grab my helmet. I hold tightly onto it and say "oh holey cheese…that was just a dream just a dream." I glance at my drooling roommate and want to wake him up. But Logan would get pissed if I did that so I go out into the living room area and grab a bagel. Glancing at the clock I notice its only 6:30 so I decide to go out into the hallway and sit.

I sit there for a while in nothing but my boxers and helmet and I guess I doze off cuz the next thing I know somebody is nudging me with their foot.

"Are you ok?" the voice asks. I glance up to se J.C standing there in nothing but a sports bra and short shorts. I grin and say "I just came out here for some peace are youu ok?" she grins and offers me her hand to help me get up. I accept it and she says "darling, this is a work out outfit. I just came back from a long workout, now if you don't mind I will be getting back to my room so I may shower."

I smirk at her and say "well ok do you want to catch a ride with us? We leave at 7:30." She smirks and says "ok come and get me from my rooms im two doors down." She walks down to her rooms, waves to me then goes into her room.

I stand there grinning for a second, dance around like an idiot, then realizing that I'm standing there in my BOXERS, I run inside.

Kendal's View

6:46 am

"Carlos is missing." Logan's tired voice shakes me out of my dream. I roll over to face my friend and say "check outside." Logan mumbles something and leaves. I roll back over and go back to sleep.

Logan's View

I look though the peephole to check if Carlos is standing there and he is, in his boxers with J.C who's in a very cute work out outfit. I shake my head and J.C leaves. A second later Carlos is dancing weird. "Ha Ha what a dork" I think. Then Carlos stops and rushes to the door. I jump back just in time. Carlos run into our room runs out with clothing and says "dude pick something that will impress a girl" and he dashes off to the shower.

I pick out a long sleeved light blue on dark blue striped shirt and dark jeans for Carlos…he can pick out his own underwear. Shaking my head I walk over to the table and pour Carlos some Coco Krispies. I plop down onto my chair and pour some regular krispies for myself. James eyes me as I eat saying "what's the matter with Carlos this morning?" I shrug and stop eating as a very undignified Carlos runs out of the bathroom holding on to his towel, grabs the clothes and tries to open the door to our room without dropping his towel. Thankfully he succeeds.

James chuckles and says "Carlos really likes J.C and I have to admit she is pretty hot." I nod and continue eating. A couple of minutes later Carlos emerges walking slowly to the table. Sitting down he grabs a napkin and places it on his lap before carefully eating his cereal.

James and I stare at him, normally he inhales his food. "uuhhh Carlos?" Mrs. Knight notices how out of character Carlos is acting. "do you feel all right?" she asks. Carlos looks up and asks with his mouth full "yeah why?" James leans over and pokes him saying "is this actually clean?" Carlos smacks his hand saying "Just because I feel the need to shower and wear good smelling clothing doesn't mean anything!" I smirk and say "So what time are we picking up J.C?" Carlos face breaks into a grin and he says "7:30, she lives just down the hall from us…Hey where's Kendal?" Mrs. Knight turns around and says "KENDAL GET UP!" we hear a thump and laugh at Kendal for falling out of bed.


	2. Singing and Flirting

J.C's view

7:20 am

"hmm what to wear?" I lie on my bed staring at my closet. I know I should be getting dressed but I don't know what to wear. I want to wear something that would impress the helmet wearing cutie. "UGHHHH!" I groan trying to find something nice. In the end I pull out a light blue shirt and dark blue jeans. I dry my hair and straighten my bangs so that when they are flipped to the side they look better. As I finish getting ready I reach into my bag and pull out all of my bandanas. I have thousands of them. They have their own suitcase.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door and by glancing at the clock I realize its 7:30. I walk to the door and open it to find Carlos and Logan standing there. "Hey are we leaving?" I ask then mentally slap myself. Well duh we're leaving why else would they be here? Logan nudges Carlos who blurts out "You look really nice." Logan groans and whispers "you idiot." To me he says "yes we are leaving now, don't mind Carlos, when he's around pretty girls he says the first thing that comes to mind." I felt my face heat up and I'm not gonna lie Carlos is SUPER HOT! But I just met him I want to be friends with him for a while. I smile at the duo and say "shall we?" Logan and Carlos link arms with me and say "we shall." The three of us start walking down to the lobby, and by the time we get to the car I'm laughing my butt off at their stories.

As I climb into the car I feel James's eyes run over my whole body. I grin at him, raising an eyebrow and do the same to him. Instead of looking embarrassed James grins back. I roll my eyes and take out my phone and go through my contacts until I reach Gustavio. I decided to text him "yo we are on our way!" I sent the text and I was putting my phone down when I heard Logan gasp. "J.C your phone is sweeeeetttt." I grin embarrassed saying "it's only an Envy Touch what do you have?" Logan picks up his phone and says "only a blackberry." I grin and open my mouth to ague that blackberry's are awesome, when my phone rings.

I pick up and say "hey Gustavio what's up?" I hold the phone an arms length away as I hear him yell "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE?" the boys edge away from the phone and I calmly say "Dude I got a ride from your boys, one of them was sweet enough to offer me a ride. PLUS it was more ecologically friendly." Gustavio is quiet and then he says softly "fine but you better get here as soon as you can." I make an agreeable noise and hang up.

I frown at the phone until Carlos says "Why do you have Gustavio's number?" I grin at him tossing him my phone saying "I have everybody's number. Add yours…wait make it a group for all four of you." Carlos complied and he tossed me his phone. All the boys added their numbers and posed for pictures.

I liked mine and Carlos's picture the best, we're sitting next to each other his arm was around me and my head was leaning on his shoulder. It was much better then mine and Logan's where we both are wearing shades and making peace signs. But Kendal and my picture was by far the funniest. He had his tongue out like he was gonna lick me and I had a shocked look on my face. James and I had a cute picture as well. We both have shades on and our bangs are covering our left eyes. We aren't even smiling at the camera just sitting there with looking awesome.

To soon after the pictures we got to Roque Records and climbed out of the car to see Gustavio standing there scowling at us. "DOGS UPSTAIRS NOW!" he bellowed. The boys grinned at me and ran upstairs. I stood there with Gustavio for a second then I hugged him. "thanks Gustavio." He hugged me back saying "how's your mom?" we start walking upstairs and I say "Worse, she won't touch me now that we're here but she left me last night." Gustavio made an annoyed sound then said "Jocelyn you can always stay with me." I grin at him and say "You've become more then a Ex-Step-Father I consider you my actual father. But mom would kill you if I did that. She told me so." Gustavio frowned and we shared a moment of silence before "OH J.C you've gotten taller." Kelly shrieked. I embraced the shorter woman who was saying "Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?" I shrugged and said "Wasn't sure I was even coming."

Kelly frowned and said "your mom?" I nodded and we all started walking to the sound booth. As we walked in I heard the boys singing Halfway there. "I FRICKIN LOVE THIS SONG" I say to Gustavio. He chuckles and as the boys finish he says "NOT even half way decent, do any kind of guy." The boys groan and I sit down. I lock eyes with Carlos as he sings. He seemed to really sing straight from the heart. As the boys finish Carlos grins nervously at me which I know I returned.

"OK DOGS! Kelly has other stuff for you to do." Gustavio says. "J.C your up." I grin at everyone and say "can't they listen?" Gustavio shakes his head and says "Dogs Stay." I grin and sit on a stool.

Sometimes we fall down and can't get back up  
We're hiding behind skin that's too tough  
How come we don't say I love you enough  
Till it's to late, it's not too late

Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come  
We could make a feast from these crumbs  
And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun  
So if your life flashed before you  
What would you wish you would've done

Yeah… gotta start  
Lookin at the hand of the time we've been given here  
This is all we got and we gotta start pickin it  
Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'  
Gotta live like we're dying

We only got  
86 400 seconds in a day to  
Turn it all around or throw it all away  
We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em  
While we got the chance to say  
Gotta live like we're dying

And if your plane fell out of the skies  
Who would you call with your last goodbyes  
Should be so careful who we live out our lives  
So when we long for absolution  
There'll no one on the line

Yeah… gotta start  
Lookin at the hand of the time we've been given here  
This is all we got and we gotta start pickin it  
Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'  
Gotta live like we're dying

We only got  
86 400 seconds in a day to  
Turn it all around or throw it all away  
**Kris Allen Live Like We're Dying lyrics found on .**  
We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em  
While we got the chance to say  
Gotta live like we're dying

Like we're dying oh - like we're dying [x2]

We only got  
86 400 seconds in a day to  
Turn it all around or throw it all away  
We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em  
While we got the chance to say  
Gotta live - like we're dying

We never know a good thing till it's gone  
You never see a crash until it's head on  
All those people right when we're dead wrong  
You never know a good thing till it's gone

Yeah… gotta start  
Lookin at the hand of the time we've been given here  
This is all we got and we gotta start livin it  
Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'  
Gotta live like we're dying

We only got  
86 400 seconds in a day to  
Turn it all around or throw it all away  
We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em  
While we got the chance to say  
Gotta live like we're dying

Like we're dying oh - like we're dying [x2]

We only got  
86 400 seconds in a day to  
Turn it all around or throw it all away  
We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em  
While we got the chance to say  
Gotta live like we're dying  
Live like we're dying

I grin as I finish, the boy's go ballistic shouting praise. I bow dramatically, and Gustavio marches the boys out. Not before I give the "text me." Sign to Carlos. He looked really happy and I know I mirrored the look. I took out my guitar and just started playing music I played my songs "the Clap, Going Up," and a couple others. I started to get frustrated with my music so I started jamin' out on my guitar.

I didn't notice Carlos until he was sitting right next to me, just listening to me play. I paused and said "Sorry didn't know you where standing there." Carlos smiled at me and sat down. "I enjoy listening to you. Your really cute when you play, your tongue sticks out to in corner of your lips." He went pink as he finished speaking, to make him feel better I said "your really cute when you sing, you look so focused…" what I wanted to say was "YOUR SO FRICKING CUTEE!" but that might not have gone over as well.

He smiled and said "Gustavio wants us to go home so you could work on your songs, and we're out of his hair. You should have heard James almost immediately after Gusatvio said that James said what hair and Gustavio got sooo mad it was sooo funny." We laughed and stood up. Carlos opened the door for me and we started walking down the hall when I turned to him and said "Whose Bandana Man? You mentioned him earlier…and I have to say I am really curious." Carlos grinned and said "He's like Batman but more awesome. His costume is made from bandana and he fights crime like…well I don't think he's ever scared anybody but Mr. Bitters…"

I smile a plan forming in my mind and I say "Have you ever heard of the Bandana Bandit?"

**A/N hello everybody reading this story...just wanted to say that i own nothing except J.C. also the songs are Kris Allens, and From the Movie Get Him To The Greek. anywayyyssss REVIEW Or the Bandana Bandit will come for you...**

**haha jk anyways tell me what you think pleasee**


	3. Bandana Bandit and a new girl?

J.C's View (still)

"Who's the Bandana Bandit?" Carlos asks me. I grin and say "a super cool person who is amazing, and I think could be the arch-rival to Bandana man." Carlos grins and says "want to mess with Bandana Man your gonna need Logan and Kendal's help. I mean Helmet Lad cant do things against his BFF." I laugh and say "Cool Lets go home."

When we got back to the palm Woods I pulled Kendal and Logan aside and said "Hey wanna mess with Bandana Man and Helmet Lad?" the two looked at each other and said "sure what's the plan?" we leaned closer and I said "well…"

James's View

I wake up to find Logan shaking me saying "Dude CARLOS IS MISSING! Also there's a note." I push Logan away and say "Frickin give me the note dork." I grabbed it and read

Dearest Bandana Man,

I have Kidnapped your friend Helmet Lad, and if you ever want to see him again then bring I pound of assorted candy to the Sound booth at Roque Records. Be there by 9:00 (AM) or Helmet lad gets it.

Sincerely you're new Arch Rival

The Bandana Bandit

I gasp dramatically and push Logan out of my room. Quickly I change into Bandana Man, and jump out into the living room. I see Kendal and Logan smothering giggles, I pose then run out to the lobby. Mr. Bitters sees me and shrieks like a little girl. I chuckle and run outside to the car. I jump in and demand "To be taken FIRST to a candy store then to the lair of the evil Bandana Bandit." The driver, chuckles and I see its Freight Train. "Hey Freight Train." I say happily. He looks back at me and says "Hey Ja-uh Bandana Man."

I grin and we stop at a candy store. I run in and grab a lot of candy, pay and run out. Freight Train shakes his head and drives me to the lair of the evil Bandana Bandit. When we get there I jump out and run upstairs to the sound booth. Ninja like I run around the hall ways. Finally I determined that the coast was clear and I ran in to see Carlos. "HELMET LAD!" I yell heroically. Carlos was tied to a chair and looked as if he was smothering giggles. I shake me head and walk into the sound booth to unite my friend.

"Bandana Man Behind you!" Carlos Yells. I turn to see a figure dressed like me holding the candy smiling. "Ohh poo." She whispered. She turned and ran and like a ninja I ran after her. Carlos who wiggled out of the ropes ran after us. The Bandit was quick like me but I had a bigger advantage, my legs, they were much longer. She dodged around a girl walking around with Kelly. I dodged around her to and yelled "BANDANA BANDIT YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" A plan was forming in my head as I said it. So I lunged at her and bring her down twisting as we fell so she landed on me.

"OMPFF!" we both tumbled for a second, and just lay there breathing hard. "Jerk." She whispered. As we both try to get up she pushes me to the ground and runs straight into the arms of Carlos who held her tightly to his chest. "Heeyy Carlos." She breathed, leaning up to give him a kiss. Carlos loosened his grip and she escapes. Laughing she said "LAST ones to the car is an ugly loser!" and she books it to the car. When Carlos and I finally get there J.C is sitting there in a loose white shirt and pink shorts. "Hey guys I just back from a rehearsal…what-cha doing here." Carlos holds up his hand with her phone. "Forget something Bandit?" she swear and holds her hand out. Carlos scoots closer to her and says something that I don't hear but J.C hears and blushes. "jerks." She says hiding her face in Carlos's chest. By the time we got home J.C was texting some people and laughing.

"YEAHH WE ARE HOME." J.C yelled. When we were all out she said "Close your eyes I've got a surprise." We obediently did as she asked. Suddenly we hear "LOOGIE KENDEL NOW!" Almost instantly we are soaking wet. Logan and Kendal were holding squirt guns and shooting us. J.C had disappeared, then suddenly she appeared holding two huge squirt guns.

"Freeze suckahs." She yelled and squirted Logan and Kendal. She was laughing as the four of us were soaking wet. I walked over to her and said "AWWW your so smart I think you deserve a hug." She yelled in shock and ran away. Immediately we all ran after her. Her only mistake was trying to open her door. Carlos grabbed her in a bear hug, and started walking.

"hey Carlos you don't want to do this to mee….Carlos pleaseeee don't do this to me." She whined playing with his short hair. For a second it looked as if he was gonna let her go (AGAIN!) but I intervened. I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder.

J.C.'s View

They are going to throw me into the pool. I'm in white shorts with a blue bra, and my shorts are pink….crap. As games got this one was pretty fun until I was threatened with the pool. I went limp on James shoulder, and I try to think of a plan. I look up to see Carlos, Logan and Kendal watching me with evil smiles on their faces.

I prop myself up and say "can I change at least I'm in a white t-shirt?" the boys grin and James says "Hey you just made up my mind." James then slides my off his shoulder so I'm facing him, and we are really close. Like close enough to kiss…when I notice that I'm standing on the edge of the pool. "You wouldn't dare." I whisper. I grab his shirt just as he pushes me into the pool. James yelled as we fell in. James is the only reason I'm able to get to the surface. I cling to him shivering "I hate you." I whisper. James chuckles and brings us over to the edge cause there was no way I was letting go.

"You really aren't funny guys." I said as I climbed out "I never learned how to swim." I grab a towel and rip off my shirt and shorts and lie out in the sun. Carlos walked over and said "J.C we…we didn't know we're sorry." I looked at him and said "its ok I should have told you." I noticed him eyeing me and said "WHAT? The underwear look doesn't work for me?" James wandered over and said "Ohh it definitely works for you." He said with a grin. I push him and grab my clothes saying "fine I'm going to get dressed." The boys followed, and I turned around and yelled "CARLOS PIGGYBACK RIDE!" Carlos froze and allowed me to hop on his back.

James eyed us saying "Awww is the Bandana Bandit to lazy to walk all the way to her room?" I flipped him off as Carlos shifted my weight so he could walk with me. I looked at James and noticed I was taller. I stuck my tongue out at him and said "HA ha loser I'm taller!" James reached over and messed up my hair. I scowled at him and slid off of Carlos cause we were standing at their door. "Lobby 20 minutes, Gustavio wants us to meet someone…well he wants you to meet someone…UGHH go get dressed you lazy thing." Logan said swatting at me. I smiled and walked to my room to get ready.

30 minutes later

We're all standing around waiting for Gustavio, well actually none of us are standing. I've got my legs up against a wall pretending to read while really thinking about Carlos. I mean I think I really like him. I just don't know what he thinks of me, and I don't want to tell him my feelings if that will ruin our friendship. I glance at the others, James is combing his hair, and Logan like me is reading. Carlos and Kendal are in a conversation, and they keep glancing at me and I heard Kendal whisper "Dude you have to." I didn't hear Carlos's reply.

Finally we hear Gustavio walk in talking to someone. "And here is Big Time Rush and Splash." The five of us look up to see a girl our age walk in. "Dogs and J.C this is Julia Cooper. She is going to record with us." I smile and not moving from my position "hey what's up?" she smiles back and says "Nothing I'm just excited to be here." Gustavio cuts in saying "J.C would you mind if Julia roomed with you?" I shak my head and say "Nahh it's cool my room gets lonely after a while."

Julia smiles and comes over and start talking.

James's View

"Oh My Cheese, is it James gets to meet hot girls week?" I think as I check out the new girl. Her hair is perfect; it's this wavy dark brown hair. Her eyes are this pretty hazel color yet they look almost brown eyes and she has a soft tan not like other girls who are ORANGE! The rest of the day we spend getting to know this new girl. She's a swimmer and like J.C she's a actress and singer god she's hot.

"Hey why don't we all sing a song?" J.C says and Kendal lights up "yeah why don't we sing Halfway there?" we all nod and Kendal starts us off

Kendal: When the chips are down

back against the wall

got no more to give cause we gave it all

seems like going the distance unrealistic

but were to far from the start

Carlos: so we take what comes and we keep on goin

leaning on each others shoulders

and we turn around and see we come so far some how.

James: halfway there and looking good now

Nothing going to get in the way

we're halfway there looking back now

I never thought that I'd ever say were halfway there

J.C and Julia: if we never flew we would never fall

if the world was us we would have it al

l but the life we live is isn't just in place and we just don't get what we want

Logan: so we take what comes and we keep on going

leaning on each others shoulder

and we turn around and see we come so far some how

Everyone: were halfway there and looking good now

nothings going to get in the way

were halfway there and looking back now

never thought that I would ever say were halfway there.

Halfway there halfway there

J.C and Julia: how you ever gonna reach the stars

If you never get off the ground

And you'll always be where you are

If you let life knock you down

James: were halfway there and looking good now

nothings going to get in the way

were halfway there and looking back now

never thought that I would ever say were halfway there.

Halfway there halfway there

Logan: Ohh we're halfway there

**Disclaimer **

**me: uhh I-**

**Carlos: ohh let me do it let me do it!**

**Me: fine go ahead**

**Carlos: *grinning* She owns nothing, she just owns J.C/Bandana Bandit and is barrowing (with permission) Julia from Greenandred124.**

**Me: good job Carlos**

**Carlos:YAY! **

**Me: *rolling her eyes* ok then...well review or i'll send the Bandana Bandit after you hahaha jk theres more to come so REVIEW pleasee**


	4. Messing with Bandana Man

J.C's View

"hey want to mess with James?" I ask Julia as we fold her clothes. She grins and says "you know I like him right?" I nod and say "but this is fun and he'll notice you." Julia nods and I go on "Well its not like you need any help getting him to notice you, he was practically drooling when you walked in the other day."

Julia blushed and said "was he really?" I nod and say "yeah it was kinda amusing. Ok here's what we do, see we play this game Bandana Man and Helmet Lad against The Bandana Bandit and whoever else I get on my side, well the boys know its me as Bandana Bandit, but if we dress you up exactly like me and dress me up in my normal costume then we can mess with them!"

Julia grinned and said "Ok lets do it."

James's View

8:00 Saturday morning

I climb out of bed to find a note hanging from the ceiling. Grinning I open it

Dearest James,

Help me, the bandana bandit has kidnapped me and I need you to save me. She told me to tell you that we will be at her lair till 9:00 Saturday morning. She says to bring your sidekick and tell nobody. She will have a car waiting for you out front.

Sincerely and in much need of help

Julia

Growling I climb out of bed and throw on my costume then I run into Carlos's room and jump on him. "CARLOS BANDANA BANDIT HAS JULIA GET YOUR HELMET AND LETS GO!" Carlos swats me and says "fine." He gets up pushes me out of his room and a second later he runs out wearing his hockey helmet and carrying his stick. He's still putting on his eye black as we run out to the car. "LETS GO!" I yell as we weave in and out of traffic finally after 20 short minutes we appear at Bandana Bandits lair. The two of us run upstairs to the sound booth to find a note.

Boys

Hahaha you will never catch me

Love Bandana Bandit.

Carlos turns around and yells "dude she's right there!" and we run after her. Weirdly she gets away, we turn around to see her standing behind us. She turns and runs away, and without a thought we give chase. We loose her again! This happens multiple times till it dawns on me and I grab Carlos and say "it's the two of them!" suddenly we hear dual laughter coming from both ends of the hallway. The two of them emerge and one of them says "Awww they figured it out twin." The other one cartwheels and says "they sure are smart twin." Carlos and I lunge towards different girls. I grab one by her cape and she surrenders, saying "guess you caught me." This definitely was Julia, cause J.C would have fought me to get away. Carlos had captured the other one. That's weird, maybe J.C let him capture her.

Carlos gently takes off his girls mask and reveals it's Julia. I gulp as J.C grins at me and says "byee." She slips out of my grasp like a ninja and runs away saying "last one to the car is a fatty!" we all bolt after her but J.C has the advantage. She got the head start. When we get to the car J.C is sitting there still in her costume and says "lets go home I'm hungry." I smack her upside the head as Carlos squeezes next to her. She leans on him and Julia leans on me. I'm almost beside myself with happiness as we ride home.

**A/n i just wanted to put this in here it wasn't in my origional copy and i just thought of it so tell me what you think**

**Disclaimer- really i own nothing except J.C/ the bandana Bandit and im borrowing Julia from Greenandred124. soo yeah if i owned BTR i would not be here i would be with Carlos...sighhh hott.**

**yeahhh sorry well review to tell me what you think...please?**


	5. Learning to Swim and Crushing

J.C's View weeks later

"Tired." I mumble as we drive back to the palmwoods after a grueling day. The boys and I had to pose for a photo shoot, then record and learn dance moves. Julia might have had an even worse day but she like me was listening to her ipod trying to keep awake. As we drove up to the palm woods Julia and I dragged our feet slowly walking with the guys. All of a sudden a girl came up to Logan and started yelling at him, then out of the blue she hit him.

I froze; this scene reminded me of much of my childhood. I didn't know what to do until Logan said "Degrassi auditions?" and the girl nodded. She bounced over to me and Julia and said "HEY what's up I'm Camille. I'm having a party later and seeing as how you're with the boys do you want to come?" We both nod and give her our phone numbers. She waves goodbye and skips away. I look at Logan and say "Do you like her?" Logan blushes and mumbles something. Julia and I grin and Julia says "AWWWW Loogie that's sooo cute cause she likes you to." We grin at each other and walk up to our room to change into swim suits.

Logan's View

J.C and Julia are so alike at times it's scary. They pick up on each others moods and act on them. Like that one time J.C was soo mad at Kendal for not telling her that Gustavio didn't want us at the studio till noon and she woke up at her normal time (6:00) and she waited for us. Julia had taken one look at J.C and got all mad too.

It's weird, Kendal has Jo, and I guess I have Camille but Carlos and James haven't asked out either girl. I mean its pretty obvious that Carlos and J.C really like each other but they don't know that the other likes them. It's also kind of amusing that Julia and James are into each other. Ughhh girls. I think this as I'm lying out on my chair. The Jennifer's walk by but I, like everyone else am not paying attention to them, I'm staring at J.C and Julia.

Carlos's View

I stare at J.C as she walks towards me in her black bikini. She grins at me and whispers "hey." I grin whispering "hey." She offers one of her head phones to me and accept it taking her Ipod from her as well. She sticks her tongue out at me and I flip through till I get to "in my head" We listen watching Julia swim. She comes up to the edge and says "James says you don't know how to swim J.C." J.C glares over at James who's in the pool with Julia. James backs away. J.C looks at her friend and says "yeahh well I don't want to learn." Julia frowns and says "there's nobody here, Come on Jay-See." Huh she says dragging out J.C's name. J.C grabbed her head phone from me and said "You are coming with me." I shrug and take off my shirt, then take a running jump and launch my self into the pool.

Surfacing I swim over to James and say "20 bucks she glues herself to the wall, and stays in the shallow end for the first 5 minutes." Grinning James says "dude your soo on." We look over to see Julia coaxing J.C into the water. "I hate water." J.C mumbles, as she slides into the water. She grabs onto the edge and looks really nervous. I swim over to her and say "if you want to just stay here for five minutes that's fine. Just get used to the water." She glares at me and says "you bet I wouldn't let go of the wall?" I grin and say "I'll buy you ice cream with the 20 if you do it." she glares at me then softens into a smile and says "ok but I want to chose the place." I nod and start to swim away when she grabs my hand and says "don't leave me Julia left me so she could talk to James."

We look over at them and notice the way they are looking at one another. "Do you think they like each other?" she asks. I nod and say "James told me…wait don't tell Julia!" she grins and says "DUDE she likes him, can I tell her?" I lean closer to her and say "only if I can tell him." I look at the wall clock and say "its been five minutes, let go." J.C pales and says "no—no that's ok I can stay here." I grab her and say "Hey don't worry, I've got you." She slowly nods and wraps her arms around my neck and says "please don't laugh but I'm fricking terrified." I slowly pull away from the wall and say "Don't worry I've got you, just kick your legs like mine." She looks down and watches my legs for a minute. I can feel my face getting red and I say "kay try it. I hold her at arms length and her eyes widen. She grips my arms and says "I don't like water, I don't like water…hey HEY I'm doing it!"

Julia and James swim over and Julia says "HEY YOUR DOING IT!" I laugh as J.C grins goofily at me and says to Julia "its only cause Carlos helped me miss, I'm gonna abandon my BFF." Julia laughs and says "Well we have something to talk about lets get out." J.C nods and with Julia's helps "swims" over to the side. I look at James and say "what are they gonna talk about?" James smiles and says "I asked her out. You should ask J.C out I mean its pretty obvious you two have got the hots for each other." I splashed him and said "maybe tonight at the party."

We climbed out and walked over to where the girls were sitting. J.C offered me her head phones again and we just sat there listening to music and chilling. Suddenly a trio blocks the sun. "Yo you mind moving?" J.C asks annoyed. I realize it's the Jennifer's, and I motion for her to be quiet. They didn't like J.C and they made it apparent when one of them said "No we can't miss Has been, you need to leave."

Another one spoke up and said "Yeah this is a place for young stars, and you aren't a star." And then the last one spoke up "Yeah you haven't produced a hit in a long time, and we doubt you will make another one." Remembering my promise to dream J.C I took out my headphone and stood up. "you're not stars either, you're just little girls who are afraid that they will never be good enough, so you take it out on a confident beautiful young woman. Plus you've never produced a hit, or had a major part in any movie do why don't you shut the hell up."

James's View

Whoa Carlos never got angry. Though I'm glad he gave those girls a good talking to. They think that they are the only special ones, the only ones who are gonna be stars. They don't think anybody else here will amount to anything, but anyone here could amount to superstar statues.

J.C's view

My knight in shining armor defended me against the harpy hags from hell. I smile as he turns to sit down, shakily giving me a smile. I take his hand and lean closer to him and say "thank you Carlos, no one has ever stood up for me before." He leaned closer to me and whispered "why? I think your perfect and should be treated perfectly by everyone." His dark eyes searching mine as he lessened the space between our lips.

"KENDAL!" we both jumped as someone screamed. Nervously we laughed as some girl approached the sleeping Kendal. I put my head on Carlos's shoulder and he puts his arm around me. We watch as the girl empties her water bottle all over Kendal.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Kendal screams, then seeing the girl yells "JO I MISSED YOU!" Kendal grabs Jo and the 2 start making out. Embarrassed I look away and see Logan watching me and Carlos with a peculiar expression. Suddenly my phone vibrates, I glance at it and see its Camille. I open her text and read "Grab Julia and Jo, Jo knows where my room is. Its party time!" grinning I reply "she's making out with Kendal" a second later Camille reply's with "eww ok be there in a second." Snickering, I lean back against Carlos and look up at him. "What's up?" he asks. I smile at him and say "Camille's hosting a party and she wants me and Jo, and Julia up there." Carlos grins and says "ohh Camille's parties are the best, at midnight boys are allowed to show up." Carlos hesitantly reaches over and starts to play with my hair. "when the boys show up what happens?" I ask grinning hoping its something…fun. Carlos laughs and says "The usual, truth or dare, spin the bottle, 7 minutes in heaven…good stuff." I smirk at him as Camille appears yelling at Jo. "GET UP we need TO PARTY!" laughing at Camille Julia untangles herself from James who looks kinda upset that his girl friend is leaving his side. Camille looks at me and yells "J.C get you lazy bum outa that chair so we can party. Yeah you, quite flirting we out!" smiling I wave goodbye to Carlos and walk off with the rest of the girls.

Jo notices me and Julia and says "Hey I'm Jo, you must be J.C and Julia Kendal told me about you guys." We smile as she goes on "I'm going out with Kendal."

Carlos's View

My shoulder is cold without J.C leaning on it. I sigh as my friends slide up to me in their chairs. "DUDE J.C likes you." Logan said. James nodded and said "like she really likes you." Kendal smirked and said "Dude ask her out tonight at the party. I mean its like you two have been dating for weeks you do the handholding when we watch scary movies and she is constantly leaning on you."

I sigh and say "but what if she wants us to just be friends?" James smacks me upside the head and says "SHE DOESN'T! UGHH frickin' ask her out you dork!" I smirk at my friends and say "Fine tonight, I will kiss J.C and then ask her to be my girlfriend." We cheer and run up to our room to watch movies until we have to go to Camille's room.

**A/N wow i feel acomplished i've finished alot...sighh im so proud of myself. **

**Carlos- SHE**

**James- OWNS**

**Kendal-NOTHING**

**Logan- as these three morons are trying to say Shadow here owns nothing except for J.C and the bandana bandit. **

**Carlos- REVIEW **

**James- Please**

**Me-uhh yeahhh...thank you boys for helping me out, and well pleasee review...or i will spiral into a deep depression only being the bandana bandit will cure. well ttyl peace**


	6. PARTY

J.C's View 11:58 PM

"do you think its gonna work?" I ask Jo who nodded and said "He's head over heels for you, if you burped the alphabet backwards he would applaud you." I blush and walk over to Camille's snack bar, and start talking to Katie, she's Camille's cousin. I don't like her much, but I like Camille so I put up with the vapid dumb cousin. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and I glance at Julia who like me was super excited. Jo let the guys in, they were dressed up. Well not like uber dressed up but they all looked nice.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Katie yelled. We all took a bean bag, Carlos grabbed my hand and plopped me between him and James. Julia squeezed between me and James and said "I love truth or Dare!" leaning closer to me she whispered "Camille is planning on Daring you to kiss him, act surprised." We nod at each other and high five. Camille sitting across from me, next to Logan smiled and said "Loogie why don't you go first?" Logan looked kind of surprised that he was going first but then said "Ok James truth or dare?" James grinned and said "Dare." Logan smirked and said "prank call Mr. Bitters."

James *67 ed Mr. Bitters number and adopted a English accent.

"Hello Mr. Bitters speaking who is this?"

"Yeahh is this pizza hut?" James asked. We all heard "no this is"

"Ohh Crap its Chinese?" james said cutting Mr. Bitters off "NO its—"

"Mexican?" James was struggling to hide his giggles. "NO"

"Fine I'll have a burger with French fries and hmm a milkshake please. I'll be by in 20 uhh my name is Bandana Man." James said before he hung up we all heard a shriek. We all started cracking up. James said smirking "Jo truth or dare?" Jo grinned and said "Truth." Kendal glared at his friend while James said "Have you and Kendal went further then making out." Jo went red and said "uhh yes." We all snickered at Kendal's face he was bright red and that was nothing in comparison to Jo. They hid their faes while we snickered. Jo spoke up "Camille truth or dare?" "DARE!" Camille said grinning. Jo thought for a second then said "I dare you to kiss Logan." Logan blushed and so did Camille. For a second nothing happened then they started making out.

Julia's View

I was speechless as Camille and Logan started making out, I glanced at J.C and realized she felt the same way as me. "Gross." J.C mouthed to me. I nodded and leaned against James. He really wasn't as shallow as everyone thought he was. He just liked looking good, and when he looks that good who can blame him? Of course J.C is the same way. They both stare at mirrors trying to figure out how to look good, and even on their bad days they look amazing.

James leaned down and whispered "You know we have a plan? To get Carlos and J.C together, Carlos has to start the kiss." I look up at him and say "crap our plan was to have J.C make out with him in a closet." James grins and says "Well that sounds much more interesting." I get an idea so I text Camille. "don't dare J.C Dare Carlos." her phone beeps and the two jump. Camille grins at Logan who grins sheepishly back. She flips me off but nods. "Carlos truth or dare?" Camille purrs. Carlos grins and says "Dare."

J.C's View

I knew what was coming, and I blushed, DAMMIT I BLUSHED! "Take J.C into the Closet for 7 minutes." Carlos grabbed my hand pulling me up and said "We don't have to if you don't want to." I smiled at him and said "but I do want to do this." Carlos smirked as he pulled me into the closet.

He pulled me close to him, and looking up I could se him smirking down at me. Leaning up I smirked back. Our eyes met, Green locked with Brown, and he leaned down slowly so out lips. I swear to the cheese I felt fireworks. I put my arms around his shoulders and Carlos deepened the kiss.

Carlos's View

"YES YES YES! IM KISSING HER!" I feel beyond sparks I feel frickin' fireworks. My tongue begged for entry to her mouth and slowly she obliged teasing me. But I didn't mind because I was KISSING J.C! my arms circled her waist and I don't think she mind because she put her arms around my shoulders.

J.C's View

Hmmm he's so cute I love him…hmmm we stayed there kissing for longer then the 7 minutes. Everyone was banging on the door at 10 minutes. Camille unlocked the door startling us apart. Carlos kept his arm around my waist. There were catcalls and wolf whistles as we sat down in our beanbags. Carlos pulled my beanbag closer to him and he whispered in my ear "will you go out with me?" I smiled and whispered back "Yes." Carlos grinned and kissed my cheek saying "you're so cute, you could frickin' burp the alphabet and I would find it adorable." Jo gave me a look as if to say "I told you so."

"Julia Truth or Dare?" Carlos asks. Julia grins saying "DARE!" "closet, 7 minutes James." Carlos said. Julia and James walk hand in hand to the closet. Ten minutes later James walks out looking smug and Julia looks a little too happy. As my friend sits down I lean away from Carlos who makes an annoyed sound. "Well?" I prompt my friend. "He's soo hot." She whispers back. We lean back to our boyfriends and the game progresses. Finally its my turn but its that idiot Katie whose daring me. Naturally I choose dare, glancing at Carlos who grins at me. Katie grins and says "Closet, 7 minutes with Logan."

I freeze as does everyone else. Glaring at her I say "you mean Carlos?" She shook her head and says "nope, hurry up." growling under my breath Logan and I walk into the closet. Sitting down on opposite ends of the closet Logan looks at me and says "do you really like Carlos?" I nod and say "more then anything else in the world. Do you like Camille?" Logan nods and says "yes and I've been dying to tell her for soo long. You know over these past few weeks you've become part of our family. We are all glad you're here. Carlos has like really calmed down…with the exception to your "contests"." I laugh and say "But those are fun…seeing who can burp louder, and do other obnoxious things Loogie that's soo fun." Logan stuck his tongue out at me and said "you should hear Carlos talk about you…its soo funny, at night after you leave he gets a weird expression on his face and he's like did you see J.C she soo cool." We laugh and I say "Julia probably wishes I didn't talk as much about him as I do but I losten to her talk about James."

Finally the 7 minutes were up and Carlos and Camille ripped open the door "uhh heyy?" I say standing up and stretching. Carlos grins sheepishly and whispers in my ear "guys I got a little jealous?" I grin and whisper in his ear "Yeahh but on you…its hot." Carlos grins and he pulls me down onto my beanbag. Glaring at Katie (like everyone else) I say "You suck Katie, oh and Logan truth or dare?" Logan grins at me and says "Dare." I smile at him and say "you know the drill…closet, 7 minutes CAMILLE!" laughing the two walk into the closet. I lean against Carlos's chest and feel him play with my hair "What were you two talking about in there?" he ask. I looked up at him and said "you, me everyone, we jus kind of talked." Carlos grinned and said "Want to go for a walk?" I smile back and say "Sure where?" Carlos grinned and said "pool go grab you suit. I'll be at room in 5 minutes."

I grin and un down to my room, change into a bikini , grab a towel and start look through my closet for something to wear down. "Breath in breath out." I instructed myself, as I ripped through my clothes. Finally I picked out one of those towel dress things. It was green so I liked it. I put it on as Carlos knocked on my door. "Coming." I yell. Then I run to the door opening it and saying "hey there studly." Carlos laughed and said "hey there sweet thang." I grin as he offers me his arm and leads me down to the pool area. The pool did look kinda romantic the lights under the water made the water look blue and lit up the surrounding area just enough for us to see.

"Wait…are we going in the water?" I ask as he takes off his shirt. Secretly I melt into a puddle because Carlos shirtless is HOT! Carlos grins and says "of course just for a little bit." I try not to freak out but I can tell he noticed. "I'll be right there the whole time. Don't worry." He says as we slide into the water. I hold onto him and say "I'm sorry that I'm such a wimp." He laughs and says "Everyone is scared of something, I'm scared of losing you. If you had asked me months before I met you what I was afraid of I would have confidently said nothing but now" I look up into his eyes and say "Well never fear cause I'm not going anywhere."

**A/N ...I FEEL GOOD GETTING 3 CHAPTERS DONE TODAY! im so beastly at times...haha **

**well heres my wonderfull disclaimer...i don't own Big Time Rush or any of their characters, i don't even own Julia, i just own the J.C and Katie (unfortunatly)**

**and the Bandana Bandit...well much love to the people reviewing ttyl **


	7. good morning

J.C's view

Waking up on Carlos's chest was kinda cute…I mean he has a BODY! I was checking him out as I realize "holey poop we stayed out here all night." I whispered. Grinning I looked at him and start making a list of things I like about him.

the way he's an endless ball of energy

the way he looks at me with those adorable eyes

the way he smiles

his determination

the way he carries around a helmet

the way he sings

the way he is

as I'm making the list I lay my head on his chest and I hear him mumble "J.C?" I make an agreeable noise and he reaches up to my head and starts playing with my hair "uhh I think we stayed out here all night." I put my face in his chest and mumble "Ya think?" he pokes me and I squirm, he chuckles and says "Lets go eat."

We walk up to his room hand in hand, just in time for breakfast. Mrs. Knight did a double take at seeing the two of us walk in hand and hand. "hey guys how're you feeling?" she asks I grin as Carlos says "we're hungry, how are you this fine morning?" Mrs. Knight smiled and said "Good, go watch tv until some of the others wake up." I look over at the swirly slide and say "Race you to the top." Carlos seems to be ready for this because he takes running. He tries to hop over the couch but I launch my self at him and we fall in a heap of tangled body parts. I get untangled first and run up to ladder. I get halfway to the top when Carlos grabs my waist and carries me to the couch. He throws me down and straddles me. He starts to tickle me and I'm howling with laughter, finally when its apparent I cant take anymore Carlos kisses me and says "I win." Then runs to the ladder and climbs up the slides down the slide.

I stay where I am and don't move when he comes over. "J.C?" he asks. I flop and say "you are a jerk." Carlos smiles and we look over at the kitchen. Mrs. Knight isn't in there so Carlos whispers "stay here." He runs over and pulls out 2 bowls and pours out coco krispies. Grinning he brings the food over to me and says. "For you." I smile and take it from him. We turn on the TV to see sponge bob, laughing we practically inhale our food. We were giggling until I saw James exit his room. It looked as if he had a…pleasurable dream last night. Embarrassed I lean against Carlos who saw James too. "uhh Hey James." Carlos called out. James looked over and then looked down. Groaning he walked into the bathroom. We heard the shower turn on, I stood up and said "ughh see you later I've got to shower." Carlos smiled and said swatting at me "Go shower you lazy thing you." Grinning I walk down to my room, and open the door, to find Julia, Jo and Camille sitting on the couch talking. "Hey guys, what's up?" I ask the girls turn and run towards me shouting.

"YOU LEFT AND DIDN'T TAKE YOUR PHONE!" Julia yelled.

"WE WERE WORRIED!" Jo yelled and Camille stayed silent. I hugged them and said "it's fine, I'm alive and I had a really really really good night." Jo pulled me over to the couch and said "what did you guys do?" I grin and say "Well Carlos brought me down to the pool and we made out in the water. Then we fell asleep together." Camille shrieked and said "That's soo cute, I would never have pegged him for the romantic I thought that was Logan." Jo spoke up and said "Noo Kendal." Then Julia spoke up and said "Definitely James." I held my hands up and said "All of our boys are romantic, now I have to get ready for another day full of Carlos." The girls giggled as I went to go shower.

Julia's view

J.C was embarrassed about something so after Jo and Camille left I walked into J.C's room and saw her lying on her bed in her robe staring into her closet. "alright what happened?" she jumped and mumbled something. I leaned closer and she repeated it "James walked out of his room when I was there and it looked like he was dreaming about you." Her face was pink as she said this. I couldn't help it but I burst out laughing saying "that's it? oh god I thought it was something bad…is he…big?" she nodded and got even redder. I was laughing so hard at her. "Awww man J.C that's soo bad what did Carlos do?" J.C blushing even more said "he called attention to us, James then went into the bathroom to take a shower." I started giggling and then said "aww that's so bad." J.C relaxed when she realized I wasn't mad or anything she started giggling too.

I picked out today's outfit, a blue sundress and golden colored sandals. J.C smiled happily. She glanced at me and said "So what happened after Carlos and I left?" I grin at her and say "ohh you don't want to know…" J.C squeaked and said "YES NOW SPILL." I laughed and said "Made out with James, Logan and Camille, you know your dare? Yeah well they made out, like for ten minutes, in the closet. Camille says Logan's a pretty good kisser." J.C giggles saying "Dude I told her he was good, she should just not scare him, like he really wants to kiss her but the surprise attacks…he's never ready for those." I reach over and smack her upside the head (Lightly) and say "that's why they're call SURPRISE ATTACKS." She grinned at me and said "Not to sound like James but I need to get ready for the day with a little one on one time with the mirror." I snicker as she walks into the bathroom.

Logan's View

This morning I woke up and walked out to the living room to see James and Carlos arguing over something. "Dude just admit it, its not Katie K's Magazine." Carlos was saying. James was annoyed and saying "Dude but it is I found it on the floor this morning and I got bored and started reading it Back Off!"

"What's going on?" I ask confused "JAMES IS LYING ABOUT THE MAGAZINE NOT BEING HIS!" Carlos yelled and at the same time James yelled "IT'S NOT MINE CARLOS IS JUST BEING ANNOYING BECAUSE HE SLEPT WITH J.C!" Carlos turned around on James and said "I didn't sleep with her we fell asleep outside." "James leave Carlos alone and Carlos leave James alone." I said, grabbing the magazine, and reading "what would Dak bring to a deserted island." Annoyed I ask "Why would anyone bring their dog to an island, everyone knows you bring a flare gun." Carlos spoke up "I'd Bring a HUGE rollercoaster." I look at him and James high five-ing. I frown and say "Noo Carlos you'd bring a Flare gun so passing ships could see you." Carlos stood up and said "Oh you don't think anybody will notice my huge rollercoaster." I smacked Carlos upside the head and he turned around and punched me in the arm. I punched him back, then he returned it. this went on for a little bit with help from James "PUNCH HIM HARDER!" James would yell randomly as the fight progressed. The only thing that stopped it was Mrs. Knight yelling at us to stop. Carlos grinned at me and said "Soo tell me how was Camille last night." I blushed and said "The closet will never look the same to me." James and Carlos howled with laughter, and Carlos lazily said "Soo you made out?" I nodded and said "Yep, what did you do last night?" Carlos blushed and said "Made out in the pool for a while then watched the stars and fell asleep." James poked him and said "Don't forget coming up here early enough to see ME. Without giving me the proper warning." Carlos shook his head and said "That's something neither of us needs to repeat…EVER."

James grinned and said "I'm pretty sure J.C enjoyed the show." Carlos's eyes widened. "Dude you have a girlfriend." He snarled and punched James hard in the arms. "Owww, I was kidding you jerk." James whined. Carlos stuck his tongue out at James and walked off to the bathroom. "I've got an Ice-Cream date with my girl today so see ya all later."

**A/N I'm So excited for the new episode...except i keep seeing that kendal is going solo which makes me really sad...cuz there will be no more Carlos...or James...or Logan...Well anyways review to tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer- Really i own nothing...wich i did but i dont**


	8. Shamlessly lovin' you

Carlos's View

Lunch was amazing and ice cream was amazing. J.C and I are soo happy together. "What do you want for your birthday?" I asked her knowing her birthday was coming up soon. She grinned up at me and said "more Bandanas, hugs, candy, you, anything really." I grinned at the second to last one and said "How would I be wrapped if you wanted me?" She smirked as we stretched out on the grass in a park. "You wouldn't." She said, smirking up at me. I grinned and rolled on top of her. "Mmmm I like the sound of that." I whispered kissing her.

J.C's View

I definitely like the sound of him not being wrapped. Kissing him is the best he smells so good, I don't even know how to describe it, except he smells like Happiness. Pulling apart he grins down at me and kisses me again. I grab his shirt and pull him down closer to me. Groaning he mumbles "teeeaaasssseeeee." Grinning he flips us over so I'm on top. I lay down on him and say "mmmm your so…big…." Carlos groans again and says "On the risk of doing things that shouldn't be done in the open, lets uhh go for a walk." Smirking at him I get off of his chest and we start walking hand in hand towards the beach. We see everyone there, and they invite us to play boys verses girls volleyball.

"J.C I've got your bathing suit here!" Camille shouts. I run over to the bathroom with it and change. Walking out I feel stares on my body as I walk back towards my friends. "J.C how is it possible that you get even hotter every time you put on a bathing suit?" Carlos whispers in my ear. I grin at him and say "Cause you imagine taking it off of me." Carlos groans again and pulls me into a kiss. "Hey HEY YOU TWO GET OVER HERE!" Kendal yells. The two of us smile at one another and walk over to the game. I huddle with the girls and say "Ok lets kick their asses." The girls grin at me and we take our places. I serve the ball and it rockets to the other side. James barely gets it into the air. The girls dominate this game. We win 25-14.

Carlos's view

Breathing heavily we drag ourselves off the court. All the guys crawl over to their towels and flop down while the girls divide up into two teams and keep playing. J.C and Julia against Jo and Camille. We cheer for our girls and it's a close game but Camille and Jo win 25-23. there's no hard feelings though the girls are grinning and bouncing around so naturally I grab my girl and we head out into the water.

J.C laughs as we splash around and goof off. The other's join us in the water. We play Chicken. James and Julia have the advantage because James is so freakishly tall, but in the end me and J.C win. We all get out of the water to go to dinner.

We end up going to a pizza place and order a lot of pizza. "Dude I bet I can eat more then you." James said. I shook my head and said "No way." We all started grabbing pizzas. The girls had their own set of pizzas and as the battle for being the fastest eater continued James reached over for a slice. "no way in hell tall one." J.C said smacking his hand away. "Jo, Camille, Julia and I have the same bet and currently I'm winning by four." "not for long." Jo mumbled her mouth full. J.C's eyes got big and she started eating too. I sighed and said "Guess were out of pizzas?" the boys nodded and Logan said "Who wins?" I shrugged and Kendal spoke up "how bout if we count how much we ate and add it to our girlfriends number. Then we see who wins?" we all nod and start watching the girls eat. Camille is done with 12 slices, added to Logan's measly 21 they have 33 slices. Julia is done soon too, she ate 15 slices and James ate 25. they have 40 slices. Its down to Jo and J.C with 2 slices left. J.C grabs one and Jo slowly does the same. Jo tries to eat it quickly while J.C slowly savors every bite. With one bite left of the crust Jo gives up. 20 slices with Kendal's 25 slices, they ate 45 slices. J.C finished and said "TWENTY FRICKIN ONE SLICES!" and I ate 25 slices so WE WON! We high fived and walked out. The other got to pay, plus i had a plan for J.C's birthday and it required me knowing exactly what she wanted.

**A/N yeah i'm sorry this was so short i thought it was cute when i thought of it but tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer. I. OWN. NOTHING!**


	9. Birthday Bash

J.C's view 2 weeks later (the date is December 5)

I was lounging on my bed thinking about how today was my birthday and waiting for Carlos when my phone rang. "Yellow?" I asked. "J.C meet me down in the lobby its Logan, Carlos is going to do something stupid." I sprung out of bed and shrieked to Julia "LET'S GO CARLOS IS IN TROUBLE!" Julia and I raced downstairs, not even bothering to use the elevator. When we finally got down stairs Logan was bugging out. "Dude he's gonna jump." He said. And we raced into the pool area. I looked around and sure enough Carlos was up on the roof standing there grinning down at me. "GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I yelled. Kendal groaned and said "think about your wording." I glanced up and saw Carlos getting ready to jump and I yelled "Don't you even think about it I swear to cheese Carlos I will kill you if you die."

Carlos grinned and yelled down "I'm gonna land in the pool and make the biggest cannonball ever." With a running leap and a yell Carlos launched himself into the pool from two stories up. I watched him fly into the pool and yes he did make the biggest splash ever. Luckily I had run into the hotel to avoid getting wet. Funnily enough the Jennifer's were not paying attention and got soaked. Grinning Carlos hopped out of the pool and walked over to me. "Told you I could do it, happy birthday." He whispered smirking kissing me on the cheek and walking away. The guys followed him whooping about how cool he was groaning I sat down on a bench. Camille sat down next to me and said "he did it to get your attention you know."

I frowned and said "he always has my attention. Ughh I need a helmet like him if I'm going to continue dating him." Camille grinned and said "Hey so when's your birthday?" I looked at her and said "uhh no you are not throwing a birthday party for me." Camille shrugged and looked over at Julia who said quickly "umm…I'm hungry…bye." And she and Jo ran off. Camille had a sneaky grin on her face and said "well where are you going with Carlos today?" I grin and say "hmm I don't know apparently Carlos has a whole day planned out." Camille smirked at me and started texting people "J.C how old will you be?" Camille asks, frowning I swat at her and say "Old enough ok? I don't like my birthday." Camille smirks at me and says "hmm." She gets up and walks away. Sighing I flop onto the couch and wait for Carlos.

"J.C?" I hear a voice ask. I look up to see Carlos looking around. I smirk as he looks at me with a goofy grin on his face. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He yells and jumps over the couch, landing right in front of me. "Want to go out for the day?" I nod and Carlos pulls me up and we walk out. Carlos and I go around L.A. I enjoy the whole thing, mostly because I'm hanging out with my boy. We walk around for hours just enjoying being together.

Carlos and I stop for lunch and as we sit down I ask "Why did you jump off the roof today? You could have gotten hurt." Carlos grimaced and said "I—I don't know I guess I wanted to impress you…and I didn't know how else to do it." I reach over and smack him upside the head, forgetting about his helmet, I whimper in pain "stupid helmet hurting my hand." I mumble as Carlos snickers. I stick my tongue out at him and he says "J.C…want to go skating…like ICE skating?" I glance at him and say "Sure, I'd love to but where can we go? If you haven't noticed this isn't Minnesota." He smirks and says "I know a place, come on." We get up and start walking. Carlos and I enjoy playing in traffic. "Bet I can beat you to the other side." Carlos said as we waited for the cars to speed past. "Bet you can't, if I win I get your helmet for ten minutes." I said grinning. Carlos stuck his hand out and we shook on it. "Ready Set…GO!" We bolted across the street, and I won barely. "pay up." I said grinning. Carlos grinned and pulled me close and took off his helmet saying "Watch over her will you?" I'm unsure if he's talking to me or the helmet. I grin and say "well are we going skating?" Carlos grinned slowly nodding and then checked his watch. "Yeahh we can go in now." I look at him and open my mouth to question him but Carlos gently propels me into the skating area. We put on our skates and Carlos takes out a bandana saying "Here I have a surprise for you." I allow him to tie the bandana around my eyes and say "Can you at least help me skate…I'm not good enough to skate blind."

Carlos chuckles and says "don't worry I've got you, step with me left foot right foot left, right…" we kept walking this way until Carlos said "hang on stand still I've got to open the door so we can step out onto the ice." I stood there waiting until Carlos grabbed my hand gently pulling me onto the ice. I love the feel of ice beneath my feet. We skated around for a bit when I said "Carlos did I ever tell you how I wanted to be a figure skater when I was little?" Carlos chuckles and says "really? I thought you always wanted to sing?" I shook my head, and said "nope I love ice." Carlos pulled me towards him and took the bandana off and I saw all of our friends standing there with grins yelling "SURPRISE!"

Carlos's view

J.C slipped when everyone yelled Surprise at her. Luckily I caught her before she fell. Everyone laughed and slipped out onto the ice. "Happy Birthday J.C." all of her girl friends said as J.C stood up with an embarrassed grin. I skated over to my friends and said "dude this party rock J.C didn't even have an idea that we were doing this."

Mrs. Knight's View

I am supervising the surprise party for J.C when I notice something odd about the kids. They all are dating their perfect match. At least that's what it looks like to me.

Camille and Logan, they most awkward couple because of Logan's…awkwardness. They match in the way that Camille is loud and an outgoing and Logan is quiet and calm always thinking about what he's doing. The two obviously like each other a lot but it looks as if they are trying to hold back. Maybe it's because Camille has kissed him before they want to try and do the "Dating thing." with the first date and the first kiss, and that's so sweet. Logan is the most nervous about dating but I think he's really trying hard to make an impression a Camille.

Kendal and Jo are the oldest couple, they've been going out the longest, and act like it. They know the other so well. Jo is funny and quiet, with moments where she is the loud one. Kendal is quiet with her which is a change from the normally loud boy he is. Its cute, how they are so completely comfortable with one another and don't mind how odd the other one is.

James and Julia definitely one of the cutest couples ever. The way James is so completely focused on her and the way she is so focused on him. James I think is trying to be completely with her instead of flirting with everyone in the vicinity, and so far for the past…uhh month…he's followed through on that. Julia is J.C's best friend and they make it obvious by ditching their boy friends when ever they need some space. The boys of course respect their space. Of course when Julia and James get together aftera girls day, they talk for a long time. They have one of those relationships where James cares what Julia says. It's very sweet.

Of course J.C and Carlos is the weirdest relationship. They enjoy each other's presence and love each other to bits but sometimes it feels like Carlos doesn't understand the J.C loves him just as much as he loves her. Carlos still does stupid stuff for her attention, and yet they both do stupid things together. Like racing across busy roads just to see whose faster. J.C obviously loves him, she freaked out when she saw him on the roof. I knew he was gonna be ok, because the boys planned out the whole thing. If she had thought about it she would have known he would have been fine, but she was terrified he was gonna get hurt. She acts like one of the guys and is the natural leader among the girls. The way the two act towards one another is completely weird. They flirt, go out, make out, but they act like two little kids at times.

J.C's View

Carlos threw me a surprise birthday party. Well I can say I am surprised, after almost falling on my butt, I started talking to my girl friends. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they shrieked as they skated over to me. I grinned and said "How long has this plan been going on for?" Julia grinned and said "two whole weeks, while you've been writing your songs and having bursts of emo over not being able to find the song, Carlos has been planning this whole event, with a little help from the rest of us." I hugged them and said "ok ok thank you, now what did you get me?" Camille laughed and said "You have to open it first." I pouted and said "meanies."

We all laughed as the boys skated over. "Hey want to play hockey with us?" Kendal asks. Jo frowned and said "is this to get back at us for kicking your asses on the beach?" they all quickly shook their heads "no" grinning Logan says "But thank you for reminding us, unless you guys are afraid and won't play?" Logan knows he's got us. Nobody calls me a chicken and gets away with it. I look at my friends who I know have the same determined look as me and I look back at the boys "fine we'll play."

We put on spare equipment from some room and slid out onto the ice. Grinning I skate circles around Logan who was trying to ignore me. "what's wrong Loogie afraid to play physically?" I taunted. Skating backwards I laugh as Logan looked helplessly at Carlos who was snickering. Mrs. Knight acting as a ref Julia and James faced off. "Your going down." Julia whispered to James who replied with "if so I'm bringing you with me." I mirrored Carlos as we faced off. I wasn't wearing his helmet anymore ( I was wearing a spare) as Julia and James fought for possession I looked at Carlos who was looking worried "What?" I whispered. "James gets really aggressive when we play hockey." Carlos whispered back. My eyes widened and I yelled "Julia back off." Julia did as I asked and James shot forward tripping over his skates grabbing the puck Julia, Jo and I raced forward. I passed to Jo who shot it to Julia who passed it back to Jo who shot it at Kendal. Kendal barely missed it. Cheering we skated back to the center, laughing at the boys. That was the only goal we got for the next five minutes. The boys won the game when Mrs. Knight called time. We stripped out of the equipment and skated over to Mrs. Knight who had food. Camille looked pretty beat up from getting shot at. I skated over to her and said "You did better then me…I would have run away." Camille shot me a grateful look and said "Thanks it was pretty fun." I pushed her over to her boyfriend grinning "Look what you did Loogie you scared your girlfriend." Logan immediately flipped out but Camille laughed and said "Loogggiiieeee I wasn't scared J.C was messing with you." Logan flipped me off grinning, as I started eating.

"PREASENTS!" Katie Knight yelled as she pushed a box over to me. I loved Katie Knight she was like a little sister. She pulled the best pranks on the boys and she was really smart. I smiled at her and said "ooohhh what is it?" Kendal spoke up and said "Its just from Gustavio, my mom and Katie, I had nothing to do with this." I glanced at him worried as I opened the box to find a picture of a picture of a puppy. I glanced up at Mrs. Knight and she said "we're going to the shelter tomorrow to pick her out…if you want her?" I nodded and hugged her "I've always wanted a puppy." Mrs. Knight grinned and said "good. Oh Gustavio has another present for you later." Sitting down Camille pushed Carlos Forward "Here's my present …there's more later." I smirked at him and opened the box. I pulled out a Purple Helmet, that was just like his. "I love this thank you sooo much Carlos." I said hugging him. Carlos grinned and sat down next to me. Kendal and Jo pushed their present towards me next. Opening it I saw the dress that I have wanted for so long. It was a beautiful long dark purple strapless dress. I looked up at them and said "Thank you sooo much!" Kendal just smirked and said "Jo picked it out, we were arguing over weather or not you wanted purple or green." I smirked at Jo and said "well thank you guys really I love this." Camille and Logan were next, Logan pushed the box forward. I opened it to see Movies stacked up on one another and a lot of books. My favorite movies "action and adventure." And a whole lot of books that I wanted to read. "this rocks I love these movies and the books!" Finally James and Julia threw their present at me. I unwrapped it to see a sweet camera, and a note. "Just so you can take pictures of the fabulous…meaning me. Love Julia + James." I smiled at my best friend and said "this rocks, I love the note." They grinned and we continued to skate. I took a lot of pictures with my new camera.

As we skated around the rink together I asked Carlos what the other half of my present was.. "Carlos, what's the other bit of your present?" Carlos grinned and said "Well its kind of for everyone. Gustavio wants us to go home for Christmas, and well if you want you can come with me?" I grinned and said "I can meet your family?" He nodded and said "Yeah they are great you'll love them, oh the best part is Mrs. Knight and Katie will be staying here because Katie has a upcoming commercial so we are staying at a hotel. The only downside is that we have to perform." I shriek and say "THIS IS GONNA BE SOO MUCH FUN! Who else is going?" Carlos grinned back at me and said "Well the guys and their girlfriends soo all of us!" laughing I dance like a dork for a second then say "this will be great I want to meet all of your old friends and see where you play hockey but most of all I want to spend more time with you." Carlos grinned and unhooked my helmet and dropped it then did the same to his. I looked at him questioningly and he said "it's hard to kiss you with our helmets on." Pressing his lips to mine I realized "this is best birthday ever and I have the greatest boyfriend ever."

**Discalimer- really i dont own anything i wish i did but i don't. **

**A/N-review please...and thank you soo much to those of you who have been reviewing...i love it. **

**i'm unsure what to do with the boys going back home for a little bit...it you have an idea i would love to hear it.**


	10. Counting on you with a CAR and puppies

J.C's View

Staying up till 4 am writing a song, not cool. Falling asleep after shouting "YES!" and having a pillow thrown at your head, not cool, amusing but not cool. Waking up at 6:30 because your roommate wakes you up saying "We're gonna be late and you won't get your present from Gustavio or your puppy." Not cool. Showering and getting ready in 10 minutes not cool. Eating a lot of sugar cereal and ridding only with your roommate to work…really cool.

"Dude so why are we the only one's who get here this late…the boys were here earlier…I finished my song did you know that…im so so so so so happy. OHMYCHEESE ITS DAK ZEVON…eww he's not even that cute. Omg omg omg I am soooo hungry does Kelly carry around snacks anymore…I can't remember-" "J.C SHUT UP!" Julia yelled. I grinned and said "So how's James doing?" Julia started hitting me saying "WE ARE NOT BUYING SUGAR CEREAL FOR BREAKFAST ANYMORE!" laughing I pulled on my purple helmet and said "Carlos is right about these things I feel soo much safer with one on."

Finally we get to the studio and I run in screaming "DUDE I GOT THE SONG!" Julia ran after me saying "SHHH you can't yell people are recording." I ran into the sound room and saw the boys with Gustavio "DUDE-" Julia smacked her hand over my mouth. "Gustavio she's a little tired she was up till four writing her songs…is there a place where we can lock her up till she sleeps?" Kelly nods and says "In my office." Julia drags me down the hall to Kelly's room and throws me in there. "there are some blankets in the drawer and the pillow is behind the couch. We will be back in two hours." I nod and drag my self over to her desk grab the blankets, then go over to her couch, grab the pillow and pass out.

Julia's view

Ughh that girl is like a 5 year old on a sugar rush sometimes. I am so glad I'm friends with her though. She really brightens my day, or well makes it interesting. Truth is I'm almost as tired as her. She was writing a lullaby when I fell asleep and then once she was done with that she started this Rock/Pop song. They are really good songs. It's just not good really really early in the morning.

I walk into the sound room and sit down with an Coffee. I don't know whose it I needed it more then them. I looked at the boys who were singing Famous. I love this song. Well I love all of their songs. J.C wrote one that includes us two and them. She was singing it last night. It was soo good. I think she titled it "Count on you."

Anyways…I looked over at my boyfriend who was looking at me while I spaced out. He motioned with his hands to I think text….yeahh that's J.C's motion when she wants to text somebody, weird. Anyways I texted him "HI." He smirked as he read it and started typing back "Heyy you look FINE this morning want to go out to eat?" I read his message and laughed. I knew I looked like Crap this morning with a capital CRAP. "Sure when?" I texted back only to look up and see him standing there. "Now?" he said questioningly. I nod and we walk hand in hand to the coffee shop down stairs. I order and scone, and some tea, James ordered a vanilla smoothie with whipped cream.

"Whipped Cream James really how old are we?" I ask snickering as James almost demanded it. James frowned and said "You wouldn't be saying that if we were using it a different way." I was taking a sip of my tea as he said it and almost gagged I was laughing so hard. "Really James, People still use whipped cream?" I said snorting into my tea. I looked at him seeing his face was serious but his eyes were laughing. "Darling use your imagination." He said leaning closer to me. I grinned and leaned back sipping my tea.

"Really James, my imagination is telling me that later tonight you are going to take me on a very romantic date." I said grinning. James smirks across the table and says "then your imagination is correct. I will pick you up at 6."

Carlos's view

I opened Kelly's door to find J.C passed out on the couch. I slowly close the door so she won't wake up and I tip toe across the room next to her. Its been like three hours since Julia pushed her into the room. It looked like she was having a nightmare so I sat down on the edge of the couch and started massaging her back. I didn't say anything, I just wanted her to wake up. She always says she would be fine with five hours of sleep. Well I did the math, 2 last night and three just now. She groaned as I got her tired back muscles. "Carlos?" she mumbled she face still in the pillow. I made an agreeable noise and she said "Oh holey cheese how did you get in my room?" I chuckled softly and said "Your at roque records right now in Kelly's office. Gustavio wants to hear your songs, but he's unsure if your awake." She streached under my hands and I felt her taunt muscles and I said softly "what where you dreaming about?" she tensed up and said "My mother."

J.C's view

I really wanted him to know about my childhood but I didn't want him to hate me. I mean I knew it was my fault my parents split up when I was 2, my mother told me so herself, and I knew it was my fault that my mother and Gustavio split up but I didn't want anybody to know. They would just tell me the things I already knew, it was my fault I should be grateful to my mother for taking care of my all these years, and that I am a spoiled rotten child.

I decided to tell him later. If possible much later, never. I know sooner or later my mother would come back and demand money, and then make me move. I always got over it before but I don't know how I can leave Carlos I love him.

Shaking my head I lean up to Carlos and say "Good morning want to hear my song?" he nodded and we got up and started walking down to the recording studio. I texted everyone so they would be there for the song. Besides I needed everyone for this song. Once the guys, Julia and I were in the booth and Camille and Jo were watching I turned to the guys and said "Sing to your girlfriend not to me…well Carlos I guess you can…

_J.C/Julia -__I am about to give my heart so remember this one thing  
i have never been in love before so you gotta go easy on me_

_Kendal- i heard love is dangerous but you thought youd never get enough  
but the thought of you leaving isnt easy for me_

_J.C/Julia- Dont hurt me, desert me, make me sorry i had never counted on you_

_Everyone-1,2,3,4 to fall, baby im counting on you  
1234 to fall, babby im counting on you_

_Kendal/Logan- ive been here before, i finally found someone I could adore_

_Carlos-but you failed my test but i have repairs no one better so I wasn't the only 1  
but i am willing to put my trust in you_

_J.C/Carlos- baby you can put your trust in me just let me count to 3  
you got me and youre never gonna see_

_Julia/James -ooh love is in my pocket  
and you think im doing this girl  
ive got you because you are the one  
i am giving my heart to  
but i gotta be the only one 1234 fall (yeah)_

_Everyone-but i gotta be the only one 1234 fall (yeah)  
im counting in you (oh) 1234 to fall (why would i want to do that)  
1234 to fall baby i am counting on you  
1234 to fall_

_J.C/Julia-I am aboiut to give my heart but remember this one thing  
i have never been in love before so u gotta make this easy on me_

As we finish I lean on my boyfriend and say "what did you think?" he grabbed me and said "It was beyond wonderful, it was beautiful. Just like you." I smiled at him and said "Good because that's one of the songs that we're singing on tour. Plus what ever Me and Julia sing." Carlos laughed and we walked out hand in hand to see Gustavio. "Here, the keys to your purple jeep. Go drive to the shelter to pick out your dog." Gustavio said gruffly. Shrieking I hug him, and with Carlos in tow run out to my car and yell "YES I LOVE THIS CAR!" Laughing Carlos and I drive over to a shelter where we look at dogs.

After 20 heart wrenching moments I finally pick a 7 month old Rottie retriever mix little girl. "Hello sweatie pie, your so pretty. Yes I want you your so cute." I cooed to the cute dog. Carlos was laughing as the wiggling little puppy tried to lick my face. I looked at Carlos who said "Let me guess this one is the one?" I nodded and he walked out to get the manager who smiled at the puppy. "This here is Super Star. She's called Star for short." Carlos laughed and said "how appropriate." Snickering I say "I'm Gustavio's girl did he call?" the manager nodded and she said "Yes he said that you get what ever you want, he is paying for everything." Grinning I say "Well I will need a bed, food, two bowls, a collar and a leash." The woman smiled and said "Very well I'll put it into your car while you sign the paperwork." As I was signing the paperwork, I noticed Carlos looking at a pit bull puppy. It was really scrawny, and my heart went out to the puppy, so I walked over to him and said "We can get him if you want." Carlos looked up at me and said "Really you'd do that, for me?" I grin and say "I get what I want and if what I want is two dogs then I will get two dogs." Carlos grinned at me as the woman came in. "Ohh that's Puck, we found him a couple of months ago, he's really young and we can't find his mother, would you like him as well?"

I nodded and said "Yeah, we'll need twice the stuff as before." Carlos was looking in wonder at his new puppy. Puck…how appropriate for a HOCKEY PLAYER. Grinning we start out the door with our new puppies. "Oh shoot is the palmwoods dog friendly?" I grin and say "Clearly you haven't met the diva actress side of me… I get what I want." As we drove up to the palmwoods I pulled into a open spot and Carlos and I walked into the doors and we started up to our rooms with our dogs when Mr. Bitters called out "NO DOGS!" I turned and pulled my sunglasses off my face. I slowly stalked towards the man and said "EXCUSE ME? Did I just hear you say I couldn't have a dog? HOW DARE YOU? Do you know who I am? I am the Splash and when my handler's hear I can't have a dog with me when I want to relax from a hard day of shooting movies and creating songs I will tell them that its all YOU FUALT!" Mr. Bitters was silent then said "Ohh Miss Splash I didn't know it was you I apologize you can stay here as long as you like with your dogs." I flipped my hair and said "good." And I walked away with Carlos staring at me weird.

When we got into the elevator he said "Wow I have never seen Mr. Bitters back down before." I grinned and said "I am an actress its what I do." Giggling we walk down to Carlos's room. He opened the door to put Puck on the ground when he noticed Mrs. Knight staring at him. "H-Hey Mrs. Knight." He stammered. Grinning I ran up to her and said "LOOK its superstar but we can call her Star…and that's Puck." Mrs. Knight looked at Star then at me then at Carlos who was worriedly petting Puck. Her eyes sofened when she saw Puck and she said "Ok Carlos you can keep him but you have to feed, walk and train him." Walking over to Puck she bent down and started petting him "Hello Puck welcome to the family."

**Disclaimer-i dont own BTR just J.C and Puck and Star...The song was Jordin Sparks in Big Time Sparks...i just liked how the boys sang in that song so i put it in here...yeahh**

**A/N- this might be my last chapter for a while i am going on vacation and wont have access to my computer for a while...so yeahh**

**thank you to all you who reviewed**


	11. no better moment then this

James's view 6:00pm

I fix my tie and check my hair. Tonight has to be perfect, because Julia deserves perfection. I glance at my friends who are all watching a hockey game. Carlos is subtly checking the time, he and J.C are gonna hang out once me and Julia are gone. I don't know about Kendal, Jo, Logan, and Camille, though they all might just hang out. I slowly walk out the door, keeping Puck from leaving, and walk down to J.C and Julia's room.

Nervously I knock on the door, and when it opens I see the most beautiful women in the world smiling at me. Her smile is infectious and I am grinning like a fool as I offer her my arm. "Julia…you look amazing." I say as we walk down to the elevator. She kisses me on the cheek and says "You have J.C, Jo and Camille to thank for that." We step into the elevator as I say "Nope to me you could look beautiful in sweat pants and a sweat shirt."

Her eyes sparkle and as we walk out of the Palm Woods she notices a horse drawn carriage in front of us. She gasps and we get into the carriage she whispers "Wow Casanova I wasn't expecting this." I laugh and say "Anything for you, because you deserve it." She leans her head onto my shoulder and says "You are amazing." I smile to myself thinking there could be no better moment then this.

Kendal's View 6:05pm

Once James and Julia were gone I went to go get Jo and we went out to a movie. She looked absolutely fabulous as she answered J.C's door. "Hey Kendal." She said grinning keeping Star from getting out. I reach down to pet Star's head, who wiggles with pleasure. "Hey Jo want to go out to a movie?" I ask looking up at my girlfriend. Jo grins and says "It would be my pleasure." Grinning I stand up and kiss her swiftly she returns the kiss and then when I pull away she says "So what movie?"

I shrug and say "anything you pick would be fine." She grabs my hand and shouting a "goodbye" to the girls in the room pulls me to the elevator. We make out in the elevator until we got to the lobby, then we ran out to my car and drove to the drive in movie. They were playing "Daybreakers." Which I really wanted to watch, but I guess kissing my girlfriend is worth missing a movie. I catch my self smiling because I know there could be no better moment then this.

Logan's View

Once Kendal and Jo are gone I walk down to J.C's room and knock on the door. Camille answers looking beautiful, she stands there with a grin on her face which I know I returned. "H-hey Camille want to uhh go out?" I stuttered. She grinned and said "Yeah, want to go for a walk?" I nod and we walk out of the hotel and down to the park. She was holding my hand and we were just talking about anything, and everything.

Camille notices me smiling and asks me "Why are you smiling Logie?" I blush and say "I...I was just smiling because I know that there could be no better moment then this." Camille smiles back at me and kisses me gently.

Carlos's View

I walk down with Puck to J.C's room 15minutes after Logan and Camille are gone. We walk into the room to find J.C talking on the phone she sounded really sad. "yeah…yeah…no I get it. yeah I guess I will see you then. yeah that will be great. I love you too. Yeah bye." I almost stumble at the word I love you too, but I was to terrified to move. I clear my throat a second after she hung up and she turned to me with tears in her eyes and she reached out to me and said "Carlos my step brother's dad got into an accident. He's gonna be ok but I am just so worried."

I slowly sit down next to her and pull her into my arms saying "He's probably gonna be fine. Your stepbrother probably just wanted you to know what was going on." I felt her nod into my shoulder and I gently teased her hair saying "I didn't know you had step brothers." She sniffed and said "I have 2 step brothers. They are fraternal twins and they are three years older then me. Connor and Riley…I haven't seen them in a couple of years because my mom is a bitch. Anyways want to watch a movie?" I nod and she puts in Avatar. We sit there cuddling with our dogs. I smile as she leans against me knowing that there could be no better moment then this.

Carlo's View December 20th 4 hours before the flight

We are all packing for the trip back home and I'm so excited. I guess I was bugging the guys because they threw me out of the apartment once I was done packing. I sighed and puck and I walked down to J.C and Julia's room. Puck getting excited "woofed" and scratched on J.C's door, while I knocked and rubbed his head. Julia opened the door and Puck burst into the room. "PUCK! AWW I love you yes I do, who loves you mommy does." I heard J.C cooing to Puck. Smirking Julia lets me into the room saying "We are just about finished packing, Star likes her travel box thing, its big enough for both puppies." I nodded and said "That's good because Puck doesn't like being alone for very long." Julia laughed and said "I'm going to go find James unless he's not done packing?" I shrug and say "James is never done packing." Giggling she skips down to my room and walks in shrieking "JAMES!"

Shaking my head I walk into J.C's room to find her sitting on her bed with the puppies. "Hey there sweet thang." I say as I lean on the door. She looks up at me and eyes me slowly, "Why hell-ohh there." She drawls out grinning. I saunter over to her bed grinning and say "You ready to meet my parents?" she laughs and says "Of course, though are they ready to meet me?" I grin and kiss her mumbling "mmmhhhh I hope so." Suddenly the puppies start barking at one another and we brake apart. Chuckling we put the puppies into the crate and wheel J.C and Julia's crap into the hallway. Normally if a young star went on vacation their room would be up for grabs but since Mrs. Knight and Katie are staying here I don't have to worry. J.C and Julia don't have to worry because J.C scares the crap out of Bitters. J.C also is letting Jo and Camille stay with her when we all get back. So those two don't have to worry about their rooms.

All of us go downstairs and throw all of our crap into various cars. J.C and I drive with all of our stuff plus the puppies. After half an hour of driving we get to LAX once we got out J.C bursts into song, the rest of the girls recognizing the song sang along.

hopped off the plane at LAX

with a dream and my cardigan

welcome to the land of fame excess, (woah)

am I gonna fit in?

Jumped in the cab,

Here I am for the first time

Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign

This is all so crazy

Everybody seems so famous

My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick

Too much pressure and I'm nervous,

That's when the taxi man turned on the radio

and a Jay Z song was on

and the Jay Z song was on

and the Jay Z song was on

CHORUS:

So I put my hands up

They're playing my song,

And the butterflys fly away

Noddin' my head like yeah

Moving my hips like yeah,

And I got my hands up,

They're playin my song

I know I'm gonna be ok

Yeah, It's a party in the USA

Yeah, It's a party in the USA

Get to the club in my taxi cab

Everybody's lookin at me now

Like "who's that chick, thats rockin' kicks?

She gotta be from out of town"

So hard with my girls not around me

Its definitely not a Nashville party

Cause' all I see are stilletos

I guess I never got the memo

My tummys turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick

Too much pressure and I'm nervous

That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune

and a Britney song was on

and the Britney song was on

and the Britney song was on

CHORUS:

So I put my hands up

They're playing my song,

And the butterflys fly away

Noddin' my head like yeah

Moving my hips like yeah,

And I got my hands up,

They're playin my song

I know I'm gonna be ok

Yeah, It's a party in the USA

Yeah, It's a party in the USA

Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)

Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)

Something stops me everytime (everytime)

The DJ plays my song and I feel alright!

CHORUS:

So I put my hands up

They're playing my song,

And the butterflys fly away

Noddin' my head like yeah (Oh, nodding my head)

Moving my hips like yeah, (Ooh Yeah)

And I got my hands up,

They're playin' my song

I know I'm gonna be ok (gonna be okay)

Yeah (huh huh), It's a party in the USA (Yeah)

Yeah, It's a party in the USA

So I put my hands up

They're playing my song,

And the butterflys fly away (flying away)

Noddin' my head like yeah (nodding my head like yeah)

Moving my hips like yeah, (moving my hips like yeah)

And I got my hands up,

They're playin' my song

I know I'm gonna be ok (I'm gonna be okay)

Yeah (Yeah), It's a party in the USA

Yeah (hahaha), It's a party in the USA (Party in the USA!)

After the girls were done singing Kendal looked to Jo and said "I thought you hated Miley?" Jo laughed and said "I do but her songs are just so easy to sing." Giggling the girls high fived and started to unload their cars. After we were done unloading, getting checked in and waiting for the plane to arrive, all in the span of two hours, we were sitting on the plan waiting for departure. "Hey James did you talk to the rest of the team?" Kendal asks from his seat next to Jo. James looked up from the note he and Julia were writing one another and said "Yeah the guys are gonna meet us at the airport."

**A/N so yeah i have been on vacation for a while thats why i didnt update...soo guess what i need people to give me some guys for the hockey team. KEY TERM being guys. **

**Name-**

**Height**

**Appearance **

**what position**

**personality**

**anyways i hope you like this chapter...here is my disclaimer I OWN NOTHING**


	12. Hockey and Friends

J.C's view in the airport

We got all of our baggage from the baggage claim area and where walking around looking for a McDonalds when Kendal shouted "MASON dude over here!" this huge guy walked over. He had to have been at least 6'1". He was tan, muscular, had brown eyes and had short brown hair. He was really intimidating and I think he knew that and used it for his own advantage. I didn't like him.

"Hey Mason what's up man?" James asked high-fiveing the guy. Mason shrugged and said "We are on a winning streak and I'm Captain." Carlos started talking to him and I motioned for the girls to come over. "Guys there's something about him that's just rubbing me wrong." I whispered and Jo nodded "Yeah I got that to." Camille and Julia nodded too and Julia whispered "Maybe we should give him a chance since he is our guys friend." I shrug and say "Your right, I just don't trust him all that much."

"So what are your girl's names?" I heard Mason ask the guys. Carlos grinned and said "Well J.C is my girlfriend and Julia is James's girlfriend Camille and Logan are going out and Kendal and Jo are dating as well." Mason eyed us and I decided to give him a _back off _look. He seemed amused and sneered back, Carlos and the guys were oblivious to the exchange, because they were loading all of our stuff into three cars.

I hopped into the drivers seat and Carlos sat down in the Shot gun seat. I was really excited to meet his parents. "J.C my dad is a cop and my mom is a doctor. My grandmother stays at home and tried to keep me from getting into trouble. Sad to say it didn't always work out." Carlos said chuckling. I smiled as we drove to the Hotel so we could all change. We were all sharing a suite so it was a very nice room. The puppies had a lot of space to play. I guess the hotel had been warned that we had puppies because they had a inside garden that said "For puppies use only." It was really cute.

"Dude we are gonna miss Hockey practice if we don't hurry up." Logan yelled. This put the boys into a frenzy they ran about grabbing all of their hockey stuff while me and the girls grabbed our skates (and in my case my helmet) and walked out to the cars. A couple minutes after we warmed up the cars the boys ran out and jumped into the cars that held their girlfriends. "Go GO GO!" Carlos cheered as Kendal led started driving out of the parking lot. Jo and I laughed as we drank hot coco. I had never been this cold and I was decked out in very stylish black Spyder snow pants and a very nice Burton black Jacket. Jo had on a similar outfit but was dressed in white.

Though by the time we got to the hockey arena I was sweating Kendal had noticed that Jo and I were cold and had put the heater up. We were still in our winter outfits. It was hot and we didn't want to complain so we dealt with it. the second the car stopped Carlos jumped out opened my door grabbed me, grabbed our stuff and dragged me into the arena. The first thing I saw was all of these huge guys murdering each other for the puck. The second thing I saw was that there were 2 rinks. One was being used for the hockey players while the other was unused. Guess which one I was using.

The rest of our group came in at a slower pace but the boys all had the same excited look on their faces. They glanced at us for a second until Camille sighed saying "Get your butts down there now!" the boys whooped and ran down, while we slowly walked to the other rink. By the time we got down there, there were three girls already there skating. "Hey is it ok if we skate here too?" I call to one of them. She skates over and says "Yeah I guess-OH HOLEY CRAP YOU'RE THE SPLASH!" I cringe on the inside. Its been a while since anybody has screamed about me, and I can honestly say I have enjoyed not being yelled at. The other two skating girls fly over saying "OMG YOU ARE AMAZING!" and all this other stuff. Embarrassed I grin saying "So it's ok if we skate with you?" the girls nod and Jo, Camille and Julia and I strip out of our winter clothes revealing figure skating outfits. Mine is a purple green and silver mix, Julia's is a red, yellow and orange mix, Jo's is a light blue, dark blue, regular blue mix, and Camille's is a white, grey and black mix. I can honestly say we rocked our outfits.

We skated around and learned the names of the new girls. Kay-Kay was a thin figure skater who occasionally played field hockey. She was the nicest and most shy of the three. She was going out with one of the Hockey guys his name was Jake, and Jake was the goalie. Felicia was a tall dark skinned beautiful murderer on the ice. She loved playing hockey and volleyball. She was the most aggressive of the three but was also very nice. She was also going out with a hockey boy. He was a forward right wing and his name was Chris. The last girl was the balance between the two. Her name was Trina and she was in love with the ice. She didn't specify what sport she played but I think she plays both hockey, figure skates, and plays other seasoned sports. She is going out with the forward left wing named Ricardo.

The girls left us after a while saying that they had to go to work but maybe we should meet up. I nodded and Julia shrugged saying "Well we have to go on tour soon maybe before we leave." The girls looked very excited, and walked away giggling. Sighing I leaned against a wall and Camille skated up to me saying "J.C the boys are done playing, and they want us to meet everyone." I got up slowly and the four of us started to skate over to the guys when I said softly "Sorry about the whole thing back there…I forgot people freak out when I'm around." Julia punched me in the side and said "Don't worry we'll all have to deal with that one day, and you didn't bitch them out like I thought you would so good job." Jo snickered as she slapped me upside the head (didn't hurt cuz I'm wearing my helmet.) and said "Hey we don't care we knew this was gonna happen. Carlos warned us about it before we left so we would freak out when people ran up to us screaming for anybody." We chuckled and continued skating towards the boys.

I hugged Carlos saying "Hey lovah." He chuckled and slapped my helmet twice like he does his own and said "Guys this is J.C she's my girlfriend." The introductions wore on. I can honestly say I don't remember any of them…well that's a lie I remember Jake (CUTIE!), and Chris (damm he's big…I mean tall…GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTTER!) and I met Ricardo (Sweatie!) plus I remember Mason (GAG!). I make polite conversation with all of them and ignore Masons snide comments until I decide to leave. I mean how rude and sexist can I guy be before I can punch him in the face. Julia and James left and are talking to other people far away, as is Jo, Kendal, Camille and Logan, but noooo that stupid jerk has to be with Carlos and me. GRRRRR!

Smiling I excuse myself to go grab my jacket and pants. Carlos comes with me and after a second of silence as we gather all of the stuff he says "Mason is a jerk…he has the whole captain thing going to his head, like he is a class A jock now. Those comments like what the hell! How can you pretend that those sexist things don't affect you I mean when I said you're a great singer he's like of course she must be even better cooking. ARGHH!" I grab him and say softly "I can ignore him because I am better then him. He is going to stay here for the rest of his life barely making a living while you and I have at least five houses each. We both know I can't cook because I burnt water. That's why I can ignore him yes I am just as annoyed as you but I know we are better then him and he is just trying to compensate for the feeling of being an utter failure." Carlos laughs and kisses me "You are amazing you know that?" I nod and say "Don't worry hun' I know." Laughing I ease my self out of my skates and get dressed for the outside slowly everyone else in our group follows. Camille knows how to lighten the situation by saying "Hey guys tonight is truth or dare night." Grinning we all head back to the hotel to get ready for dinner then truth or dare.

**A/N ok so I know not a lot of you have reviewed and I wish you did….soooo I guess if you want to give me a couple of truth/dares that would be ok…. I mean it would make me happy and I would love it forever….**

**Anyways…here's my disclaimer I don't own BTR I own J.C and the puppies and I am borrowing Julia/Mason from my amigo greenandred124….sooo yeahhh REVIEW! **


	13. Truth or Dare nightmare?

**Disclaimer-i own nothing i wish i did but i don't **

J.C's view

Dinner was a simple pizza ordered in. well simple is the wrong word, Carlos and I have a meat pizza, Kendal and Jo have a pepperoni, Logan and Camille have half veggie half plain, and James and Julia have a regular old plain. We were eating the pizza as Camille brought out some things we were gonna use for Truth or Dare. I could understand magic markers but Whipped Cream? Maybe it's because my mind isn't completely in the gutter that I don't understand why we are using blind folds and Hershey's syrup but anyways we sat in a circle and this time I had to go first. I chose dare. Camille grinned and said "Let Carlos pour Hershey's syrup on your stomach and let him lick it off." Grinning I lift my tank top and let him do pour it all over my stomach. He pours a lot all over and it was COLD! His tongue was warm as it removed a lot of the syrup and I can honestly say it tickled.

"J.C if you continue to wiggle I won't be able to get it all." Carlos complained but when I looked at him his eyes were dancing with laughter. The others weren't even pretending to not laugh as Carlos got all of the Syrup off but got some on his face. Grinning I leaned over to him and said "Now to return the favor." Carlos had a confused look until he touched his cheek and saw a little syrup. I kissed the stuff off and it tasted good.

Grinning I turned away from Carlos and said "Uhh Logan T or D?" Logan chose dare and I had a pretty good dare in mind. "I dare you to wear a dress and go down stair and sing Sexyback by Justin Timberlake, to every random girl you see." Logan shuddered and said "Fine…but I get a wig." Grinning the girls and I bring him into my room and give him a make over. When he walked out he was wearing a tight blue dress, with high heels, nice makeup that complemented his…beauty….and a long dark brown wig. Kendal, James and Carlos just about died when they saw him.

The girls were giggling too, even Camille who I realized was going to get revenge later but I wanted to enjoy this. "Let's go Loogie." I sang as we all walked down to the elevator. Once we got to the lobby I pointed out a pretty girl sitting reading a book. The rest of us hid behind a potter plant and watched as Logan swaggered up to her and said in his best falsetto "Hey can I have you attention for a second?" the girl looked up and nodded. Logan started to sing (in a deeper voice then normal.) "I'm bringing sexyback thoses other boys don't know how to act I think its special what's behind your back so turn around and I'll pick up..the…slack?" the girl had stood up and said "What you think your funny really well you're a jerk." She stormed off and the group of us was dying behind a fake potted plant. This happened three other times. One girl even smacked Logan. It was very amusing.

The last time the women didn't even let him get the first note out. She started yelling at him for behaving in an unlady like fashion, and when Logan said he was a guy the women almost fainted. "J.C that was amazing." James and I high-fived from behind the potted plant as we watched Logan get yelled at. Finally Camille took pity on her boyfriend and walked over to the woman yelling at Logan and said "Lucy Ann I can't believe you would go through all of my clothes and torment people down here in the lobby. Mother is upstairs having a fit because she can't find you, What am I supposed to tell her now…HUH?" Logan cowered away and mumbled something, Camille looked over to the woman and said "I apologize miss my sister is a little slow and thinks she is an actress. I am really sorry for anything she did." The woman deflated a little and accepted her apology. We started walking back to our room from the elevator when Logan punched me in the side saying "Worst dare ever…" but he was grinning as Camille kissed him saying "You should have been an actor." I giggled and hopped onto Carlos's back saying "On ward the game must be finished!"

As we all got into the room Logan shouted "Jo T or D?" Jo thought for a second weighing the pro's and con's of saying either of the 2 but ended up saying "Truth?" Jo looked really nervous while Logan contemplated what to ask her. finally Logan spoke up "What was your most embarrassing moment ever?" I almost started giggling because I knew hers was really really funny and bad at the same time. Jo glared at me and stuck her tongue out saying "Umm well me and the girls went shopping a while ago and umm we were walking around looking for a smoothie stand when these four guys came running around the corner and accidentally pushed me into the trashcan head first and I was wearing a skirt and the guys took a picture…" Kendal looked really pissed until Julia spoke up "Well that's not all J.C and Camille noticed right away and those two diverted their attention by yelling at them, smacking them and then leaving them while I helped Jo out of the trashcan." Kendal leaned over to Jo and whispered something, the two smiled and started kissing. The rest of us were pretty bored and didn't want this to be a make out session like the last truth or dare night so I whipped out a little spray bottle saying "NO NO WE ARE NOT DOI:NG THAT YET SAVE IT FOR LATER!" Camille and Julia joined in spraying Kendal and Jo who looked kind of embarrassed that we had to spray them with _water_ to get them to break apart.

Chuckling Jo looked over to James and Julia and said "James T or D?" James pretended to think about it then said "DARE!" Jo grinned and said "I dare you to scream I love the Jonas Brothers and they are super sexy out the window." James paled and shook his head "Come on really? Why it's not like I did anything wrong?" but James was slowly pushed to the window. The were a lot of people in the courtyard and we were only 4 stories up. "I LOVE THE JONAS BROTHERS AND THEY ARE SUPER SEXY!" James yelled from the window, then he turned around and dove away from said window. Carlos and I were shaking with laughter as we heard laughter coming from the courtyard, I looked over to James who was red with embarrassment and hiding his face. Julia looked a little torn she knew it was funny but she liked James to much to laugh at him.

After a couple of minutes James looked up at me grinning and said "Carlos T or D?" I fidgeted as Carlos said "DARE." James frowned and said "I dare you to let us draw on you with markers." Carlos grinned knowing he had gotten off easy, and took off his shirt. I know I grinned and Carlos smirked back at me saying "Well what are you gonna draw?" We all grab a marker and start drawing.

Carlos's View

It's a weird feeling having people draw all over my chest and face…and legs….but it was kinda amusing because J.C wrote all over legs while the others took over drawing. I don't know what they drew and I really don't want to know because I know some of it is going to be really bad. Anyways I know I got of really easy in my dare, but anyways once they were done I picked Kendal who chose truth. "Who was your favorite kisser?" I ask bored. I couldn't think of anything. "Jo is definitely the best kisser." Rolling my eyes I pull J.C onto my lap who squeaked because her mouth was full of pizza. Laughing I whisper into her ear "You know I could get rid of some of that pizza." Her eyes widen almost comically but she's still chewing and shaking her head "no." Snickering I pull her back against my chest and let her finish her food. Kendal was daring Julia to prank phone call Bitters. Julia star 67-ed him and put the phone on speaker phone.

"Hello this is the palm woods how may I help you?" Julia grinned and said in a low sexy voice "Hi this is Erin from the sex—" "I DON'T DO PHONE SEX" Bitters shrieked. We all snickered and Julia went on "But you are Mr. Bitters correct I mean you are the one to spend 3 hours a day on line with my company." We heard a thud and then a shakey voice "I'm sorry I forgot to pay you I'll send it in a couple of days ok?" "Ok thanks." Julia said in a perky voice, and she hung up. We all stared at one another until J.C broke the stunned silence giggling and then we all started laughing "OK…ok never speak of this again I think I am gonna die." She gasped through laughter.

Giggling Julia pointed at Camille and said "T or D?" Camille grinned and said "Truth." Julia leaned forward and said "Is it true that you have got a major part in an upcoming movie?" We all leaned in and Camille grinned and said "Yeah…it's actually the next Pirates of the Caribbean… I'm really excited." Logan looked just excited as his girlfriend and he kissed her cheek. Camille grinned and leaned against her boyfriend saying "Hey J.C T or D?" grinning I knew what my girlfriend would do. "Dare." J.C said calmly with a grin. "I dare you to run around the hotel in just your underwear, singing the glee version of Anyway you want it/ lovin' touchin' squeazin'." J.C grinned and went into her room. The rest of the girls followed to help her pick out the right bra or whatever.

James grinned at me and said "Getting_ Jealous_ that your girlfriend is gonna be view by people other then you?" I punched him saying "Dude shut the cheese up." The rest of the guys chuckled then stopped with a stunned look on their faces. Annoyed I turned around thinking they were just messing with me I saw J.C in black silkey underwear and a black bra. I think I drooled a bit as J.C swaggered into the room followed by her friends who were grinning evilly. J.C waved and ran out into the hall and we could hear her skipping around singing the song.

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Anyway you want it_

_(whoaaaa oooh)_

_She loves to laugh, she loves to sing_

_she does everything_

_she loves to move, she loves to groove_

_she loves lovin' things_

_It won't be long yeah til you're alone_

_When your lover (looove)_

_Oh he hasn't come home_

_'Cause he's lovin (lovin) ooh he's touchin' (touchin)_

_he's squeezin' another (another)_

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Anyway you want it_

_(he said)_

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Anyway you want it_

_(ooooooh)_

_(na na-na na naaa ...)_

_I was alone I never knew_

_What good love could do_

_then we touched then we sang_

_about the lovely things_

_'Cause he's lovin (lovin) ooh he's touchin' (touchin)_

_he's squeezin' another_

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Anyway you want it_

_(he said)_

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Anyway you want it_

_(ooooooh)_

_(na na-na na naaa ...)_

_Guitar solo__ (yeah she shouted that!) _

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Anyway you want it_

_(he said)_

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Anyway you want it_

_(na na-na na naaa ...)_

_(repeat) _

When J.C returned looking proud she jumped into my arms. I was a little thrilled to have her sitting on me but by the time she returned everyone was off making out. Grinning she leaned against me saying "I love you Carlos." I hugged her tightly and said "I love you to J.C" We stayed there until I realized that she had fallen asleep. Grinning I picked her up bridal style and brought her to her bed where I gently tucked her in. I didn't realize how light she was she was really thin. Shrugging I kissed her whispering goodnight. She whimpered in her dream and whispered "I'm sorry." Leaning against the bed I whispered back "What are you sorry for love?" but she was back asleep. Puzzled I left her room to go take a cold shower then go to bed.

Julia's view

I heard the scream numerous times in the past months to know it was J.C having a nightmare. I ripped out of my bed and flew into her room to find J.C crouched in a ball crying unintelligible words. "J.C she's not here your ok nothing is gonna hurt you." I whisper to my friend who was sobbing "She's gonna kill me." I knew about her mother being an abusive bitch and so did Jo and Camille. The boys didn't used to know but I guess they were going to know now. Carlos came running in a second after me with a panicked expression "what's the matter, J.C are you ok, what happened?" he asked in a rush. The rest of the group was waiting outside with the same expression on their faces. A nervous WTF expression.

I hugged the sobbing J.C and whispered "Do you want me to tell them or do you want to?" she shook her head saying "Y—You can I don't want to. I—I need to be alone for a minute." Carlos heard us and said "Tell us what? What's going on?...J.C?" I took him by the arm and said "She needs to be alone while I tell you this. Ok so you know how you've never met her mother?" the whole group minus the girls nodded. The girls had dark looks on their faces from the memory of meeting J.C's mother.

I went on "Well here is the short story, Her mother got pregnant, with her older borthers then left their father, had J.C doesn't know who her father is, married Gustavio and hated that Gustavio and J.C had a father daughter bond. So from the time J.C was ughh 3 to 8 J.C was beaten behind Gustavio's back, then when she turned 9 J.C's mom left Gustavio and started beating J.C even worse until it became clear that J.C had talent. Her mother then abused her talent and started abandoning J.C whenever she had the chance. But her mother always said "if you tell anyone and get me in trouble I will kill you you little worthless piece of crap." Then she would go on and on about how everything was J.C's fault. I don't know if J.C believes her but J.C is so scared that her mother is going to kill the people she cares about."

Carlos stood up with tears in his eyes and said "Her mom is a horrible woman." He stalked off to J.C's room. I glanced at the other boys and said "Don't let this affect how you treat her. she is still the girl I know you consider a little sister. Don't treat her as if she is breakable." The boys nodded and James held his arms out and he whispered "I…I had no idea…" I nodded into his chest and said "I know she hides it well." James coughed ( I think he was trying to hold back tears) and said "Did you notice how thin she is now?" I nodded and said "Yeah her mother scares her so much after nights like this she won't eat, for a while."

**A/N And thats not even EVERYTHING thats happened to J.C anyways i'd like to thank those of you wonderfull people who reviewed I LOVE YOU and i hope i did the dares/truths how you expected them. **

**Anyways if you have an idea for anything a dare/truth for future chapters, a problem or anything i would love to hear it honestly! anyways BYE!**


	14. The Truth hurts, so does being beaten

J.C's view

_Nightmare_

_I stood outside my house watching it burn. My mother did this to show me she could do anything she wanted, whenever she wanted. All she had to do was the say the words and it would be done. I hugged my bear-dog thing to my chest and cried out as mommy grabbed my arm saying "What are you going to say to the fireman?" tears sprung from my eyes "Mommy l-loves me mommy sa-saved me." I hiccupped. My mother sneered down at me and walked away crying to the fireman. A mans hand touched down on my shoulder "Jocelyn? Are you ok?" he asked, I looked up to see a police officer squatting down to my level and I nodded. "What happened?" he asked concerned._

_Tears were threatening to fall out so I let them out "A f-f-Fire ate up all of my animals. B-but my mommy saved me because she—she loves me." I stuttered unsure if the story would be the same to policemen as the fireman who I was supposed to talk to. The police man smiled kindly and said "Yes your mother does love you." His face suddenly turned into my mother's and we were standing in a room and I was no longer a little three year old. _

"_You little piece of crap how dare you date this filth." She screamed at me, hurling a picture of me and Carlos hugging. I barely caught the picture before it smashed. She was screaming at me to pay attention but I was to terrified to look at her. She grabbed my hair forcing me to look at her I gasped as I saw a drunken sheen in her eyes "Little Bitch pay attention or do I have to kill all your friends?" she pulled a curtain I hadn't noticed before and behind it I saw all of my friends tied to chairs bound and gagged. My mother was laughing as she walked over to the one that held Kendal and she looked at me saying "This is all your fault." Kendal, Jo, Logan, Camille, James and Julia disappeared through the floor. I scrambled to the whole and saw them sitting in a dark pit filled with some form of wild animals. Their screams of pain terrified me making me start crying and when I saw Carlos still sitting there with my mom sitting on top of him playing with a knife, I paled saying "Mom…Mommy—please don't I will do anything." My mothers eyes light up and she says "Too late for that sweet-pea." Her eyes darkened and she turned to Carlos who was struggling to get out of the chair and she said "I don't see why you like this one the pretty boy was so much better looking." Suddenly Carlos goes limp and blood pools around his chair. I run forward to see if he's ok trying to make him be ok. But he's not….he's dead. My mother gets in my face saying "This is all your fault." Laughing she walked away. I was alone with Carlos. Carlos was dead. Screaming at the top of my lungs, "I wish I was dead. Carlos is dead what more do I have to live for?" _

(J.C's View awake)

A second later I feel arms around me and Julia's voice saying something but I sob "she killed you she killed you all." Over and over and I don't know if anyone understood. I heard Carlos's voice and I started sobbing even more. I don't want to lose him. I love him. I needed to be alone when Julia told them about my…. Mother. I curled up as they left. I stared out into the night knowing this was my last night of peace. I knew they all would want to try to keep my "safe" but how safe can I be from the woman who kills anything that makes me happy?

After a while I heard Carlos speak up and I heard his footsteps walking towards my room. I heard him enter and felt him sit behind me on the bed but I refused to look at him. "J.C." his voice was raw "J.C why didn't you tell me, I care about you." I shook my head and whispered "I thought you wouldn't want me…" His voice was shocked as he moved closer whispering "Jocelyn I would love you regardless." I stiffened this was the first time he had ever used my given name. Carlos gently put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. "Jocelyn I love you more then I truly understand…I heard you scream and bolted here…I was terrified that you were in pain and it _hurt _me to find you sobbing. I wanted to find the thing that caused you pain and destroy it, if that would make you feel better." I started sobbing again and turned around so I was looking at him. "Carlos—in—my dream….my mother killed all of you. I couldn't deal with them dying and then when she saved you for last and-" I broke off in a sob burying my face in his chest. "I don't want you to die because of me." I sobbed into his chest. I felt him move us to the center of the bed.

"J.C she can't hurt us, she can't hurt you, I will stop her." I heard him say. He lay down so I was on top of him still crying softly. "I'll stay here if you want." He offered with a small smile. I nodded and he gently pulled me so I was facing away from him but still tightly pressed against him.

Carlos's View

I'm in my boxers and sleeping with my girlfriend who's just in a bra and underwear. This can't look good but I don't care I meant everything I said to her and more. I felt her muscles loosen and gradually she fell asleep. She looked troubled as she slept, but then who wouldn't be troubled after a dream like that? I slowly drifted off, keeping J.C in my arms i knew this was where we belonged.

James's View

I was hugging Julia as the rest of the group went to bed, and I waited until everyone was gone until I said softly "I know there's more to the story…but I will let J.C tell me when she is ready. Tell me have you met her mother?" Julia nodded and we moved over to the couch. I leaned against the arm and Julia lay on top of me looking up at me. Sighing Julia started talking "It was one of the days when J.C and I didn't have rehearsal so we went home. We were gonna do a huge makeover on Jo and as the four of us walked into our room her mother was standing there…"

**FLASHBACK NO VIEW**

_The girls walked into the room laughing, and promptly froze once they noticed a woman they had never met standing in front of them. "Guy's leave." J.C's voice was tight with fear, the other girls noticed and refused standing by their friend. "H-Hello mother." J.C said nervously. The woman flipped her platinum blond hair and said "Who are these…?" Jo stepped forward and said "I'm Jo this is Camille and Julia we are friends of J.C"_

_The woman barked out a laugh and said "The Splash has no need for friends as homely as you." J.C's eyes narrowed as she said "Mother it would be best if you signed the adoption papers Gustavio sent you, you don't want me so just leave." This was the first time J.C had ever stood up to her mother and she was terrified. Her mother's head snapped to look at J.C "How dare you, you insolent brat." J.C flinched then glared even harder at her mother, who marched up to J.C and whispered "I hope you remember what happened last time you defy me." J.C's glare never wavered._

_Suddenly J.C's head snapped to the side. Her mother had smacked her hard enough to claw and leave a print. J.C looked up and said "L-Leave now or I will call the police." J.C's mother laughed and said "Do it and I will destroy all you care about." She looked up pointedly at the three girls standing there. J.C went limp and said "Get out or I will send the records I have kept of your abuse to the papers." Her mother laughed leaving._

_J.C fell to her knees and her friends rushed to surround her asking questions she didn't want to answer. Getting up J.C grinned a little "First things first." She said "I'm changing the lock."_

**END FLASHBACK**

James's View

Julia finished telling me the story and I was furious. I love J.C like a little sister. A little sister who is in love with my best friend. This just ARGHHH how could a parent hurt their child? I GRRR I can't even think I'm so frustrated. Julia eyed me with concern then said "Hey let's go for a walk." Nodding we put on outside clothes and walk around a park. After a while Julia spoke "James are you ok…I mean back there I thought you were gonna destroy something." I nod slowly and say softly "Julia, I love J.C as a little sister and the thought that somebody would hurt someone I care about just really makes me mad." Julia nodded and said "So you love J.C…?" Grinning I nod and say "But there's this girl I really really like….actually I think I'm in love with her." I look up as I say this, knowing I was about to be pushed into the snow.

"JAMES!" Julia squeaked then promptly pushed me into the snow "I love you too!" I reached up from where I was lying and pulled Julia down into a long kiss. After a couple minutes Julia yawned. Grinning I pick us up and say "Time for bed." We walk slowly back to the hotel. When we got back to our rooms Julia plopped onto the couch saying "Let's just sit here for a while I'm not sleepy yet." I lay down on the couch and after a second Julia lay next to me. "Mmmmm your warm." She mumbled slowly drifting off. I listened to her sleep feeling myself start to fall asleep I whispered "I love you," and kissed her forehead.

**A/N yep...this was what i decided to do with my day today. Anyways THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING I LOVE IT! Thank you those of you who gave me ideas for future chapters and for this chapter *wink wink* (Greenandred124, GeeGee20 )**

**Disclaimer...i'll let Carlos do it i guess**

**Carlos- YAY! ok so Royal Shadow1 owns nothing...not even me**

**Me-*SOBS* Yeah Yeah go on**

**Carlos- But she does own J.C, Her mother, the puppies and is barowing Julia and Mason from Greenandred124.**

**Me-*Sniffs* Yeah yeah good job here's a cookie. Ok soooo REVIEW PLEASEE!**

**Carlos- *Happily munching on cookie***

**Me- T_T yeahh...**


	15. meeting the parents, part one

Carlos's view next morning

Waking up this morning next to J.C was amazing. I woke up first and just watched her sleep. She had a small smile curved on her face, and she looked like last night hadn't even happened. She sighed in her sleep and turned to face me, her eyes a little confused but happy. Grinning at her I lean over and kiss her "Good morning love we are having lunch with my parents." She smiled back at me and said "That's good I hope they like me." Moving us so I was on top I kissed her saying "They will." Kissing her makes me happy.

We stay in her room for a while until we hear Kendal shout "Carlos get out of J.C's room WE HAVE MUFFINS!" Laughing J.C slips out of my arms saying "Muffins are yummy but they are just Ugly Cupcakes." Smiling she grabs a robe and we walk out into the sitting area. Kendal looks up smiling and says "We have chocolate chip muffins!" Logan rolled his eyes and said "Dude just wake up James and Julia, they need to eat." Kendal walked over to the couch and yelled "FREE HAIR GEL AND COOKIES!" I heard a _thump_ and a yelp, then saw James and Julia pop up. Giggling J.C and I sit down while the two whine about not having hair gel and cookies. James plopped next to me and Julia sat next to J.C, the two girls started whispering together, and as Jo and Camille appeared the four went over to the couch and started talking.

Julia's View

"J.C are you sure you want to do this, Carlos would understand if you were nervous about meeting his parents." Jo asked concern written all over her face. J.C shook her head and said "Nah I'm sure his parents are great people, I mean look at Carlos he's a great person." Nudging my friend I said "Yeah well you are a great person and your mom is a horrible witch." J.C shrugged and said "Yeah well when you turn eighteen I'm moving in with you." I shrug and Jo looks over at the boys who were joking around, shoving one another. Carlos looked horrible. "J.C …is Carlos ok?" She asks, and J.C nods slowly saying "I think so, we are meeting his parents today, at noon." I glance at the clock and shriek "OH MY CHEESE ITS ELEVEN!" J.C glances up at the clock and books it into her room. The rest of us follow to help her pick out the perfect outfit. "Hey Julia when are meeting James's parents?" Camille asks from the closet. I grin and say "Tomorrow. i'm really excited." Jo glanced up and said "Camille when are you meeting Logans parents?" "TOMORROW!" Camille shouted from under a mountain of clothes. Grinning J.C walks over to Camille and unburries her. "Camille you really should be carefull, I haven't caught all of my socks yet." She said grinning. Jo and i looked up in horror, "J.C what do you mean?" Jo asks nervsouly eyeing a sock. J.C laughs nervously and says "I uhh sometimes don't remember to wash all of my socks. But i have lately... Mostly my socks behave themselves" Jo and i shrieked as a sock flew through the air towards us. Camille and J.C were laughing as Jo and I launched ouselves at the bed shrieking. "Guys she was KIDDING!" Camille gasped through a fit of laughter. Realizing that we just acted like idiots Jo and i joined in the laughter.

James's view

"Carlos you ok man?" Logan asks from across the table. I glance at Carlos who was staring at his muffin not responding. I poke him and say "Dude you ok?" Carlos jumps a foot in the air "Whaa what?" he asks nervously. "Dude are you ok?" Kendal asks staring at our friend. Carlos nods dejectedly, then leans in saying "Should I tell my dad, about J.C's mom? I mean I don't think I can deal with this, I'm just seventeen." Kendal leans back and says "I don't know, Gustavio knows so why don't we act as if last night hadn't happened until we know more?" Carlos nods slowly and I punch his arm "Dude don't you have to get ready for lunch?" Carlos glances up at the clock and slowly walks into his room.

I glance at Logan who looks sad and say "We need to do something. She can move in with us or something. I don't want her to be alone." Logan nods and I get up to get ready for the day.

J.C's view

Carlos and I are driving to his house and I am kind of nervous. He keeps looking at me like he wants to say something but he doesn't know how to say it. Finally I sigh and say "Carlos I'm sorry I didn't tell you before about my mother, and I'm sorry you had to find out about it last night but do not act as if anything has changed." Carlos grinned and said "I—I'm sorry to I just was so scared last night, realizing that you were terrified and hurting, hurt me and I just…I love you J.C and I don't want to lose you."

I smile at him saying "How would you lose me? I'm right here and I always will be." Carlos reached over and took my hand as we pulled into a driveway. "I love you too Carlos." I said softly as I leaned over to kiss him. He smiled as we kissed then I leaned back saying "Come on, I want to meet your family." Jumping out of the car we walked hand in hand up to the door, where Carlos's father was standing.

"Carlos." The man said happily hugging his son. He looked like Carlos, and even had his own helmet. Carlos was wearing his, and mine was in the car. Mr. Garcia looked over at me and said "And you must be J.C, I've heard a lot about you." The man hugged me taking me by surprise but I liked it. I hugged him back and said "Sir you can call me Jocelyn if you want." Mr. Garcia laughed and said "Ok, now come in out of the cold and we can eat lunch." Walking into the Garcia's house was like walking into sunshine, the whole house radiated warmth and happiness. There were a lot of pictures of Carlos playing hockey and goofing off with three other little boys, which I assumed were Kendal, James and Logan.

"CARLOS!" A woman yelled, then hugged Carlos in a huge hug. "H-Hey mom." Carlos said smiling. The woman was grinning, and had the same smile as him. "You must be J.C" She said hugging me. "Jocelyn." Mr. Garcia said, Mrs. Garcia leaned back and looked at me and said "Carlos, your stories of her don't do any justice, she is much prettier then you said." Grinning Carlos took my hand and said "She also is just as talented as she is pretty." Embarrassed I kiss him on the cheek and mummer "You are just so sweet." Carlos kissed me back saying "Yeah I know." Giggling I nudge him in the stomach, and suddenly another woman walked into the room. "Grandma." Carlos said grinning, I let go of his hand and he ran over to the woman who hugged him. "Grandma this is Jocelyn." He said leading her over to me. She was a little shorter then me but walked as if she was the taller one, I liked her. She looked at me with dark eyes similar to Carlos's own eyes. "Do you have a helmet?" She asks her voice soft. I nod and say "Carlos got me my own." She grins at me and says "Good. I like her." she looks at Carlos who grins, and leads me to the table. He pulls the chair out for me and says "We are eating Spaghetti." I dance like a moron in my chair for a second then say "Spaghetti is my favorite." Carlos snickers sits to my left saying "Mine too!" we smile and dig in.

Carlos's View

Lunch went by without a problem. My dad seemed to know just what to say without being awkward, and my mom wasn't in her face sweet and my grandma was quite watching J.C with a smile. As we got ready to leave after lunch, my dad hugged J.C and said "Jocelyn you are part of this family, you are always welcome here." J.C smiled and said "Thanks Mr. Garcia I—I really appreciate it." As we walked out to the car I noticed J.C wipe her eyes. I hugged her kissing her hair. "I love you." She murmured into my chest. I smiled and whispered "I love you."

We drove back to the Hotel to see what everyone else was doing. Nobody was there but J.C found a note.

_**Carlos and J.C**_

_**We are at the Ice Rink and will be until 6:00pm tonight. We are playing a hockey game 2 vs.2 and if you want to join us when you get back meet us at the ice rink. **_

_**Sincerely**_

_**James, Julia, Kendal, Jo, Logan and Camille.**_

J.C and I exchanged a quick look and I said slowly "Well what do you want to do? On one hand we are alone here for four more hours on the other hand we could go kick some ass in hockey." J.C grinned at me and said "What do you think?" Grinning We both grab our helmets and say together "HOCKEY!" We grab our stuff and run back out to the car.

Logan's View

Camille and I are currently "watching" Kendal and Jo play James and Julia. We do glance up occasionally but I am more interested in Camille. Kissing her is nice, since I can finally kiss her back instead of having surprise attacks. A door burst open startling me and Camille, and we glanced up to see Carlos and J.C standing in the doorway in matching black outfits. Except for the difference in helmets they are dressed extremely similar. They grin and walk to the rink in unison. The group on the Ice freezes and Kendal laughs "Dude you came here while you had the unoccupied house, what the cheese is wrong with you?" Jo smacked his arm and said "Not everyone has to do stupid things when no one else is around." We all stare at the two of them until Julia gasps "W-Wait are you-" "NO!" Jo shouts and the girls huddle together until J.C starts laughing "Wait….Wait for REAL?"

Kendal looks really uncomfortable, and goes really red when Jo says "Well kinda…" the group of girls start giggling until James skates up "come on I want to play." He whines. J.C and Camille go over to the side lines giggling. "Jo what did you tell them?" Kendal asks his girlfriend who shrugs and says "Just some …stuff, nothing bad I wouldn't do that to you " Kendal shrugs and the game continues, full of shouting and violence. "Ahh this is what hockey is meant to be." Carlos sighs as J.C leans against him. "What friends trying to kill each other so they can have gloating rights?" I ask sarcastically. Carlos nods as the timer beeps, "Yep." J.C and Carlos hop up and the two hop the wall blocking the bench from the ice. The two land and do a weird, long complicated, long handshake. Then they skate out and play the current winner, James and Julia.

**A/N **

**me-Well i wasn't sure what to do with this chapter, but i think i know what i'm doing next chapter so YAY! anyways if you would like to have a song in one of the upcoming chapters i would be glad to put it in.**

**DICLAIMER **

**me- I own nothing.**

**Carlos- Yep she just owns J.C her evil mother, the puppies, and is Barrowing Julia and Mason from greenandred124 **

**Me- yep anyways i am not gonna be able to post for a while so enjoy **


	16. Meeting the Parents part 2

Julia's View

James is taking me to meet his parents today. I am kind of nervous, I mean they probably are gonna be really nice people but I feel so nervous and I don't know why. I looked over at J.C who was going over the outfit I was planning on wearing. It was a simple yet elegant snowy silver colored dress that went to my knees. There were silver leggings and I had white boots at went up halfway between my knee and ankle. I looked at my best friend as she was curling Camille's hair. She and Jo were helping me and Camille get ready. I looked over at Camille who was staring at the floor trying not to freak out too.

"Well I like both of your outfits and I think your boyfriends parents will to." Jo said breaking the silence. I looked at J.C who was still staring at my outfit. Nervously I spoke up "J.C what do you think?" J.C's face broke out into a grin as she said "those boys aren't going to know what hit them." Grinning back I hug my friend as Camille and I walk out to the "family room" where James and Logan were waiting.

James looked up as I walked in, looked away, and did a spit take all over the coffee table. Choking he turned around and said "Whoa Julia you—your beyond beautiful your-to beautiful for words." Blushing I smile and take his hand as we walk out to the car. "So where are we meeting your parents?" I ask looking over at him, James smiled and said "We are going to an Olive Garden, that's my parents new favorite restaurant."

Grinning we drive half an hour to the Olive Garden. James parked the car and helped me out of the car. Standing on tip toe I gave him a quick kiss, "what was that for?" James asked smiling down at me. I kissed him again saying "That was for being so amazing." James Laughed and kissed me. "Darn girl your stealing my best lines." He teased. Shivering slightly we walked into the restaurant, James didn't see his parents but walked up to the guy standing behind the podium and said "Hey are Mr. and Mrs. Diamond here?" The man nodded and said "James Diamond? Please follow me." James and I walked to the back of the restaurant where the "super classy" dined. "Ohh James." A woman said. Looking at the speaker I saw a very pretty woman followed by a gruff looking handsome man.

James hugged his Mother and then his Father, "Mom, Dad, this is Julia my girlfriend." James said bringing me forward. Mrs. Diamond smiled and said "Oh Hello dear you are just as pretty as James said you were." She gave me a hug, which I returned. Mr. Diamond smiled and hugged me quick saying "James is very lucky to have a girlfriend, especially one as talented, smart and pretty as you." Blushing I glanced at James who looked embarrassed and I said "I'm pretty lucky to have such a handsome, talented boyfriend." James smiled and kissed my cheek, "Well let's eat." James's mom said.

Lunch went by quickly, James's mom did most of the talking, with a little added by James's dad. James and I mostly played footsies under the table. There were times when we almost burst out laughing, which would have alerted Mrs. Diamond that we weren't giving her our whole attention.

After lunch James and I were walking out to the car when I slipped on a patch of ice. "AHHH!" I shrieked. In a flash James caught me and I looked up at his face embarrassed "ahh Thanks James." I said and James helped me stand up. I grinned up at him and said "Man that was embarrassing." James rolled his eyes and hugged me to his chest. "Julia…" he whispered looking down at me. I looked up at him as he leaned down and kissed me. Pulling away he smacked me upside the head playfully "Don't ever scare me like that again." Smiling we hopped into the car and drove to the Hotel.

Camille's View

I walked out of the room a couple minutes after Julia to find Logan staring at the TV screen watching a hockey game. Coughing to get his attention, I walked over to the couch. "Wha—WHOA Camille you look wonderfully amazingly awesome." Logan said. I grinned and spun around in my blue dress. It was almost the same outfit as Julia's except I didn't have the leggings.

I grinned at Logan and said "So where are we going to go to meet your parents?" Logan's smiled and said "We are going to my house." Grinning we walked out to the car, and I hopped into the passenger seat. After a couple of minutes we got to Logan's house. It was a nice house and I could picture a little Logan running around trying to keep his friends from killing themselves.

Logan and I walked up to the door and let ourselves in. "Mom, Dad?" Logan called. A pretty couple walked out of the kitchen smiling "Ohh Logan your home!" the woman said and the couple hugged their son. Logan looked a little embarrassed and said "Mom Dad this is Camille, my girlfriend." The couple hugged me stiffly and said "are you a singer, actress, TV star?" I smiled and said "I'm a actress." The couple exchanged an look and Logan spoke up "Well let's eat?" the couple smiled at Logan and we all went into the dining room. Lunch was extremely awkward, Logan and I smiled across the table and played footsies but I was ignored for almost the whole meal.

Happily lunch ended soon and we left. I didn't say a word about his parents ignoring me, or the feeling that they didn't like me, I didn't want him to know that I was extremely disappointed in his parents. Kissing Logan in front of his parents was the best part. They looked a little annoyed but it was worth it when we walked out hand in hand. I wasn't sure what I was going to tell the girls later tonight. Until Logan said "Wow I thought they were going to act worse…I mean for the one other date that I had they completely hated her…I think they liked you….

_**A/N sorry this was so short, I just wanted to get it rolling again…anyways…**_

_**I OWN NOTHING AND I AM BORROWING JULIA/MASON FROM GREENANDRED124**_

_**Anyways the next chapter will be a lot better BYE **_


End file.
